Wicked Brother
by LightYagamiisKira
Summary: I...am going to Hell. Again. That said: WARNING FOR: Incest, Non-con/Dub con; Some Bondage. Naraku puts a thought in Sesshomaru's head. If you're under eighteen, dun read.
1. Chapter 1

I am aware that some of the words I use wouldn't have existed in feudal Japan. I am sure however, that they had comparable terms. Pretend with me...

_Also_, run away now if you know what's good for you.

Wicked Brother

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, stood in a darkness that was almost absolute but for the thin sliver of silver light coming from above him. Long, waist-length silver hair fanned on a thin wind that issued from that engulfing darkness. The crescent moon tattoo on his forehead, and the tattoos on his cheeks, glowed amethyst, marking him as something truly unique.

The frown on his face, very different from his usual, far blander, expression, marked him as something truly _annoyed_.

He was, for the first time in his long life, enslaved. The fact that the wretched half-demon, Naraku, had actually managed to get to him was playing havoc with his arrogance. Sesshomaru was, after all, the son of Inu no Taisho, the Great Dog Demon.

The_ Saikoku_ region of Japan was his domain, but Sesshomaru had never shown any real allegiance to his hands and holdings. He travelled, seeking worthy opponents to fight and to kill. He enjoyed slaughter and blood, though his expressions rarely showed it. He despised humanity. He took great pride in his noble demon heritage. He loathed his half-breed human brother. These are the characteristics that defined him. Another defining characteristic was that he did not dream.

And, yet, here he was dreaming—a slave to this very human peculiarity. He'd been dreaming like this for a week. Every night the dream was similar, and every night he found himself looking forward to it. Tonight, he had decided, was the last night he would have it.

On the night of the New Moon, alone in the forest with the sinuous sky above him bleeding inky, moonless night, Sesshomaru dreamed. In that dream, his brother had inky hair instead of the pale silver that they both shared—gifted from their father. In that dream, Inuyasha was weak, human, and asleep at his feet. Around them there was a vast dark nothingness, an empty chasm of endless black.

Sesshomaru stood over his brother's prone form, and resisted, barely, the urge to kick him awake. Inuyasha was draped in red as always, the Robes of the Fire Demon like blood about his pale form.

"This again?" Sesshomaru growled to the darkness all around him—a surreal kind of dream darkness that he'd had no former experience with until a week ago. He possessed both his arms in the dream, even though he had lost his left arm to Inuyasha in vicious life or death battle.

He wasn't angry yet, merely confused, and so the question that he asked the darkness was calm enough, as were the words he received a moment later.

"_He changes like this,"_ the darkness whispered to Sesshomaru in Naraku's voice. "_He is like this tonight. Right now. You haven't got much time, Lord Sesshomaru."_

Inuyasha's eyes were brown when they snapped open. A sneer curled the corners of Sesshomaru's perfect mouth for the sheer humanity inherent in that dark stare. "_Human_," he spat, even as the words came, and Inuyasha smiled, "fully human. You may well be the most _disgusting_ thing I've ever seen, Inuyasha."

His brother did not rise to the baiting, and Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed in acknowledgment of that fact. Inuyasha was extremely easily bated. Therefore, this was not Inuyasha—not even a _dream_ Inuyasha.

"One day, I will marry that girl," Inuyasha said. "I will marry that human girl and I will further pollute our father's precious blood by spawning with her."

Sesshomaru flinched, which was, actually, another thing that he did not do. The sneer on his face deepened to something vaguely savage, disrupting his perfect features and giving some credence to the fact that there was a demon resting just beneath that alabaster flesh. "Nothing you do surprises me, half breed," he said. "Father made his choices when he laid down with your worthless human mother. Do as you will. No demon would have you anyway."

Inuyasha chuckled. The sound was, faintly, like glass breaking. The dark haired male stood. The crimson hued robes fanned about him on a thin wind that came from the darkness around him. "Is that really true, Sesshomaru?"

The blood red robes slid off his brother's shoulder on the left side, exposing the skin beneath. The skin was lightly tanned by the sun, but, otherwise, unblemished. He watched the pulse beat at Inuyasha's throat on the exposed side, counted each and every low throb of that hateful human heartbeat.

"It is true," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha nodded, "Uh-huh." He stepped closer, bare feet moving on inky blackness until he stood directly before Sesshomaru. A hand, faintly golden in sunlit hue, came to tease the silver locks of Sesshomaru's hair in the kindness and most intimate of touches. He felt the warm stoke of those fingers against the flesh of his scalp, felt the gentle tug of them as they coiled around several silken locks.

"You're a liar," Inuyasha said.

"_Human's_ lie," Sesshomaru countered. He leaned down in an effort to speak the words into his sibling, mouth to mouth. "I have no need for such a weakness. Lying is a vice of your wretched breeding, brother, not mine."

Distantly, he heard the faint humming of insects—a further sign that Naraku was involved in whatever this was. He was incapable of feeling fear, but, he did not like this…_whatever_ this was. Naraku would pay.

Inuyasha's lips rested just beneath his. He could feel the warmth radiating off the human flesh he was so closely pressed to. There was a sweetness to his brother's breath that he longed for. He leaned into that delicate scent.

"You're cruel," Inuyasha breathed.

"And you are pathetic," Sesshomaru countered.

The robe slipped further off his shoulder, and half of Inuyasha's chest was exposed. That bare skin slid against Sesshomaru's own robes, the thin material doing nothing to stay the heat that seemed to radiate off the other male.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the waist of the imposter and pulled him closer. Their bodies collided, and the heat he felt increased. His dick hardened despite himself, despite the imposter, despite the dream.

He was not completely unfamiliar with the machinations of lust. There was bloodlust. He was very well associated with that. He enjoyed killing. This was only a little different. He imagined it was something very much like what his father had felt when laying in the arms of his human whore. The taboo was definitely part of it, his disgust with himself for enjoying the feel of this taboo thing crushed against him. _Oh Naraku_, he though, even as he ground himself against his brother, _how you are going to pay for this._

With his free hand, he tugged the belt of the rope open so that the material fell apart completely.

Inuyasha sighed, a submissively sweet sound he doubted his brother was even capable of making. Sesshomaru licked the bottom lip that was pressed against his own, and then sank his teeth into that warm flesh. The bite was not hard enough to hurt. "You think you want to play with me?"

"Definitely," his brother's mouth whispered. Inuyasha's free hand slid to wrap itself around the bulge that was Sesshomaru's dick. He could not help the hiss of smooth reaction to that touch. His fingers hooked in the blood red waistband of the pants that Inuyasha wore and he drew them down in one smooth sweep.

"What makes you think I want you, filthy, uncouth, human thing?" His tongue slid over Inuyasha's teeth.

"You're as hard as stone, Oh Cold and Mighty Lord of the Western Lands. I was beginning to wonder if such a thing was even possible with you. So icy, Sesshomaru, is there a man in that cold shell at all? One that wants? One that needs? All those dirty things he's not supposed to have…like _me_, _brother_?"

Sesshomaru's fingers slid the length of the crack of Inuyasha's ass, relishing the heat of that space. As one who was cold, unless he was killing something, the touch was pleasantly warm. He allowed himself to enjoy it in a decidedly predatory kind of way, while he considered exactly _how_ this dream was going to end.

The chill of his demeanor was not just something that someone could see, but something that he felt deep within himself. He wasn't interested in anything but killing and power. Truly, he had been born with all the power that any demon could ever possibly want, and, yet, he'd always wanted more. New challenges, new enemies to kill, and new things to eliminate the flicker of cold that rested, along with a certain unyielding kind of boredom, in his dark heart.

Inuyasha, by daring to be born, had been interesting, had given him something to hate. That hatred did not compare, even remotely, to this new thing that Naraku had introduced in the week that he'd been dreaming this bizarre kind of dream.

"I want you," Sesshomaru admitted. He really wasn't talking to this pretender. He was talking to himself more than anyone. Naraku had introduced an idea, and he was falling for the thought, the desire, and the need these dark dreams had inspired in him. "I want you so badly, Inuyasha."

Dark eyes widened with a wicked kind of pleasure as they stared into his own. The hand in his hair pulled roughly and impatiently until their lips were locked together, biting forgotten in the pleasure of the kiss they shared.

Sesshomaru was skilled at this. At over five hundred years old, he had tasted more pleasures than a human being could even hope to imagine—so many, in fact, that he was bored with them.

He wasn't bored now. Inuyasha's mouth was sweet and delicious. He tasted of an innocence he probably wasn't even aware of. Naraku had been good in the crafting of his imposter. _Very_.

The hand on Inuyasha's ass slid to his hip. Sesshomaru's fingernails, claws already, lengthened. He speared the flesh at Inuyasha's side, swiftly and suddenly, causing his brother to scream into his mouth—a scream he swallowed. The grip on his dick tightened to something searing and painful as the red clad male thrashed against him in agony.

He held the other tight as he ripped his guts out, vaguely aware beneath the dinner of muffled screams, of the sound of the other's guts hitting the onyx darkness they were standing upon. The stink of that opened flesh wasn't human or demon, but something crafted and made, false. The sound of the insects increased to something riotous and enraged.

The silky red-clad body thrashed against his and he held it tighter for all its struggling. Fists beat down upon him from, it seemed, everywhere at once, as the thing in his arms demanded to be let go. He held on, barely aware of the pain, swallowing agonized scream for scream. His dick enjoyed the sensation of that body thrashing against him as the hard grip upon it loosened in order to better fight off his deadly assault.

He laughed into that mouth. There was very little amusement in the sound, but there was excitement and purpose. When he finally did let the thing that had been masquerading as his brother go, there was very little life left in it as it collapsed to the ground in a red pool. He stared at it with cold amber eyes.

"I'll kill you!" the thing said in Naraku's voice.

Sesshomaru smiled—just a little. "A moment ago, you wanted to fuck me. You used my little brother to get to me. That's kind of sad, Naraku. I weep for how pathetic you are right now."

The world was fading back in. Through the sinuous darkness in which he had been enveloped, he could see the silhouette of the forest's trees. From those silhouetted trees, he could hear the rush of things, some gargantuan by the way the ground shook, coming to kill him.

Naraku's laughter echoed through the forest in a deep chuckle. "I'll admit that the thought of fucking you, pretty demon lord, is not unappealing. _However_-"

The thing on the ground, the thing that had pretended to be Inuyasha, changed. It was nothing more than a puppet, and, from within it, burst a blinding torrent of the insects that marked Naraku's presence.

The poison whip slid from the fingertips of Sesshomaru's left hand. The green-amber light dancing in the darkness as the forest erupted with myriad enemies. He barely blinked for their coming, bored already in a way that was unusual for him. He liked a good fight, but, right now, his mind was much more focused on the heat of his loins than this. He stared up at the inky, moonless, sky for just a second, calculating the time, wondering why he was doing that…

Naraku's chuckled deepened. "…I wanted to plant a seed in that brain of yours. One that will fester and grow now that it has been firmly rooted in the soil of whatever passes for your soul. You have not killed your brother yet. Upon occasion, you have stood with him against me. Things cannot remain that way or I will not survive…"

A towering shadow, big enough to plow down several trees in the haste of its approach, roared, savagely, in the darkness. Naraku's laughter, his words, were cut off as Sesshomaru raised the whip and brought it down in a circuitous lash that severed the red-clad doll in two…

"…and I _always_ survive," the night whispered, as the gargantuan monster rushed Sesshomaru and he hurried to meet it.

* * *

"I have been thoroughly seduced," Sesshomaru said softly. It had taken Naraku a week to do it. The creature had wielded Inuyasha's body like a finely-honed sword. The want was there now, and it had carried the demon lord through the night, riding the wind for the scent of his wretched half-brother.

Inuyasha had not been hard to find. He was in a cave, nestled deep in its darkness-asleep and alone. Perhaps he had thought, and foolishly, that it was some kind of sanctuary.

Sesshomaru stood over his brother much like he had in Naraku's dream, watching him, fighting the urge to kick him. Inuyasha was curled in a ball at the back of the cave. Misery and weakness radiated off his form in waves that the full-blood demon could feel.

_You hate being like this, don't you_? Sesshomaru thought. _This weakness. This vile humanity for this one night. Where are your friends, Inuyasha? Your woman? Or are you so ashamed—_

Sesshomaru would have been ashamed to be afflicted with the misery of humanity. Although he had very little sympathy in him, he almost felt something beyond the desire that Naraku started and Inuyasha was destined to finish. It was fleeting though. As a true predator, he could, really, only see his brother's humanity as a weakness that could be easily exploited—a thing which he fully intended to do.

Naraku had danced for him in Inuyasha's form. His movements had been worthy of the finest concubines anywhere. Naraku had stripped that red robe off six times showing Sesshomaru a vision of what lay beneath. Every night, Sesshomaru had been aware that the thing that danced for him, that stripped for him, that promised him anything and everything for the mercy of a simple touch, had not been Inuyasha. He was also aware of a small part of him that indulged the dream—night after night—because he _wanted_ it to be. While the thought had been new to him, and repulsive at first, every night it had grown more and more pleasant.

Not the dancing…

…or the stripping…

…or the begging…

…but the thought of _fucking_ Inuyasha.

He didn't want his dark crafted doppelganger fawning all over him, willing to do anything and everything at his command. He had been bred more brutal than that, trained to fight as soon as he could crawl, accomplished at taking the things he wanted before he could walk.

And he had decided, while in the grips of Naraku's nightmare, that he wanted this being. He wanted him in the way that a demon wanted things—_absolutely_. He was not going to allow that want to distract him another moment.

He reached down and grabbed his brother's ankle and dragged him out of the cave.

It was a rough trip. A very human Inuyasha woke up a second after he'd wrapped his hand around that slim ankle. For Sesshomaru, the touch burned, and he half-wondered what his father would think of what he was doing now—what he intended for the Great Demon Dog's favored child, the one to whom he had left his most precious gift—the _Tessaiga_.

Inuyasha was currently dragging the weapon as he was dragged over the rocks and stones of the cave and out into the cool fall night. For once, Sesshomaru, in Inuyasha's presence, he wasn't focused on his desire for the superior weapon. And, somewhere deep within, it felt good to shed his father's slight in this way.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell-!?" Inuyasha snarled. He was thrashing like the trapped animal he was. The human scent of him was particularly delicious, though Sesshomaru thought very little of humanity. Humanity smelled good on Inuyasha this night. It smelled weak, ineffective, and ready to be had.

He let him go a few moments later. Inuyasha lay on the ground, draped in red like blood, panting underneath a sky with no moon in it. Rage was in his dark eyes and that rage was focused solely on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru only smiled in returned, or, what passed for him as a smile. It was a slight upturning of the lips at the corner, but genuinely amused. _He's so mad already_, he thought. _Tonight truly has promise. _"Your hair is different, Inuyasha," he said, softly, and slyly. "You smell different too. Is something wrong?"

Dark eyes widened as Inuyasha got to his feet. "Don't pretend like you care! What are you doing here?!"

"I've come to see you, of course," Sesshomaru replied.

Those eyes, already big, widened some more. Confusion flickered in them along with anger and a certain measure of burgeoning panic. "Why?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I just felt the…need."

The dark gaze narrowed with suspicion. "Don't tell me that you missed me."

It was almost a joke. It was certainly said in a joking tone. However, there was too much confusion riding in Inuyasha for it to be delivered correctly. Sesshomaru found his confusion to be more than a little amusing. The corners of his mouth turned up a little more. The amusement didn't come close to reaching his eyes. His gaze was fixed on what he had decided was prey.

"You still haven't explained your hair," he prodded.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Inuyasha replied, gruffly, hostilely. He was frowning now, and Sesshomaru, perversely, thought that the expression was cute. Everything about his brother was cute to him now, because this Inuyasha was real, and not the seductive creature that Naraku had made him out to be—gruff, surly, disagreeable Inuyasha. He'd taste better this way, of that Sesshomaru was certain.

There was an arm's length between them. The wind toyed with the black satin waves of Inuyasha's hair. He looked fragile like this, easily broken. It was intriguing. This real person. This new desire. At the same place in the same time. By now, that body would be naked and writhing. Those dark conflicted eyes would be filled with a whore's desire.

The difference between the 'dream' and reality was exciting in a way that had a lot to do with lust and war. Inuyasha, the real one, would never be so easy. And that was the beautiful part, the part that drew him a step closer in the night and sent his brother stumbling backward in smooth reaction.

"I'm going to ask you again," Inuyasha snarled, his hand going to the hilt of the Tessaiga, "What do you _want_, Sesshomaru?"

He reached out and ran his fingers though silky black hair, fingering those dark tresses. "Are you sure you want to know?"

When he'd first reached for him, Inuyasha had tensed, prepared, Sesshomaru assumed, for a blow. The Tessaiga was half-way out its sheath already when his hand fell in that silken hair, but at the reasonably gentle stroke, Inuyasha froze. The kindness of the touch seemed to shock him far more than punching him in the face would have. It only lasted a second, but a second was enough for Sesshomaru to grasp that hair in a punishing grip and snatch the other forward. Inuyasha stumbled toward him. A breath later and he'd let that hair go, nails like claws moving to sever length of leather strung about his brother's shoulder where the sheath of the Tessaiga was held. The sheath clattered to the ground, and Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha, hard, so that his grip on the Tessaiga was lost. The weapon followed the sheath. Inuyasha, so much weaker as a human, flew backward and hit the ground.

He was on him a second later, perched over him like the animal that he was. "Because if you _really_ want to know I will tell you, in graphic detail."

Inuyasha…_raged_. Sesshomaru let him. He was kicked. He was punched. He did nothing to stop the rain of blows. He barely felt them. They moved over him like the flutter of butterfly wings. His brother was truly as weak as any other human in this form. He marveled at that while he let Inuyasha tired himself out beneath him.

"Get off of me, you piece of shit!" the younger male snarled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

An enchanting sheen of perspiration drew across Inuyasha's flesh with the power of his exertions. A blow glanced off Sesshomaru's chin. Another stuck his eye full on, and, for just a moment, he saw blinding white. Still, he didn't move until Inuyasha was panting like an animal beneath him—the rain of blows softer now, but more precise.

"Did you come here to have me beat on you?" Inuyasha snapped. "Do you want me to knock your fucking teeth out?!"

"As if you could, _human_," Sesshomaru said, softly. There was undisguised menace in the simple statement.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Inuyasha snarled. A fist smashed into Sesshomaru's mouth. It didn't hurt, particularly, but it was annoying. And _exciting_. Every one of those smashing blows, every bit of pain Inuyasha offered him went straight to his cock, which was getting more and more interesting in this violent little struggle by the millisecond. So brave, Sesshomaru thought of his brother, but along with that thought was this one: _So helpless_.

"Naraku has come up with a most nefarious plot," Sesshomaru said, looking into stricken dark eyes that were just beginning to realize that struggle was futile. "He gifted me with dreams that featured you. You were a _star_, Inuyasha. You _said_ things…"

He leaned down and drew his tongue over his brother's trembling mouth in order to get the genuine flavor of him. It was much different than the taste of Naraku's imposter, sweeter somehow.

"Yuck, Sesshomaru! W-what the…what the _f-fuck_?!"

Sesshomaru ignored stricken nature of his. Things really were going to be his way. He had decided, and that was all there was to this.

"…you _did_ things," he continued. "Naraku really _must_ die. Not only did he dare to fuck with _me_, but he was effective in making me want something that will only cause…problems. He was smart enough to know that my hatred for you, my intense disrespect for your very being, could be utilized in this base, _sexual_, fashion."

"_Sexual_?" Inuyasha repeated. The word echoed in the night like a ghost story told by a renowned storyteller.

"_Very_ sexual, little brother," Sesshomaru said, contemplatively. "Fucking you will equal us out on that whole 'who's got the better sword thing'. At least I think so. We shall have to see."

"You've gone mad," Inuyasha said. "You were always pretty damn crazy, but this is ridiculous."

"Is it?" Sesshomaru asked, casually.

"_Yes_!"

"Are you scared, _human_?"

"No!"

He leaned down again. His mouth against Inuyasha's cheek, his teeth setting in and bearing down on the flesh there. "Are you _sure_?"

Inuyasha barely breathed. "I'm sure, Sesshomaru. You couldn't possibly mean what you're saying right now. Naraku's done something to you. Perhaps it is some moronic, lunatic spell you're under-"

Sesshomaru bit down harder, hard enough to cut the words off, hard enough to make Inuyasha take a trembling breath that had a sweet measure of cock-hardening fear in it. He bit him until the flesh gave, until he tasted blood, until Inuyasha screamed from the pain of the wound.

He leaned back to survey the wound he had made on that tender flesh. It would heal with the coming of daylight, but now it stood as wet, red-weeping mark of ultimate possession against the softness of the other's skin. Golden eyes narrowed when they stared down into brown. "Shut up!" he barked.

The words were a dog's feral growl. Blows continued to rain on him, intensified by the shock and horror of the wound he had delivered. Inuyasha was both panicked and enraged. It was, honestly, _beautiful_ to watch.

His brother was young in appearance. In a demon's lifespan, Inuyasha was barely more than a child. As a human, he was far older, but he held the look of youth about him like a magnificent disguise. He reeked of a nearly brutal kind of neglected innocence. Prior to Naraku's interference, these were things about Inuyasha that he'd only found pathetic and moderately amusing. But with the addition of the sexual, these things became intensely compelling. Innocence was the very food upon which demons thrived. His nostrils flared as he took in the delectable scent of the person writhing underneath him.

Inuyasha did not shut up. Sesshomaru hadn't really expected him to. He hadn't chosen to actually visit his brother upon this night because bedding him would be easy, as Naraku had wanted after planting his cursed 'seed'. Sesshomaru didn't like anything…easy. He slipped his hand around Inuyasha's throat, the grip tightening by slow degrees until he was choking him. He shook his grip roughly to get his point across through the panic in the other male, and he crushed the delicate column of that throat hard, claws embedded in the flesh at either side.

Inuyasha's jugular veins throbbed, hard and heavy, beneath his fingertips. "Shut up," he repeated, "and listen."

He could have snapped Inuyasha's neck like a twig, but that was not what he wanted, and so, the half-demon lived. His face turned red. His eyes bulged as he gasped for sweet merciful breath after breath, but he lived on. The blows that had been raining steadily upon Sesshomaru stopped suddenly as the hands that had been beating him transferred themselves to grip the arm that was choking the life out of Inuyasha. The half-demon couldn't scream anymore. He was too busy gasping for air. The night gained a measure of silence.

Sesshomaru let up a little. He allowed Inuyasha to breathe a little more and a little more until his brother was panting for desperate breaths beneath him. He did not remove the threat of the hand, however. A renewal of punishment might be necessary. Inuyasha was infamously unruly.

"Better," he said for the silence. Inuyasha's nails raked into his flesh in an effort to prize his hand off, but the pain of this human undertaking was minimal. "We have a problem, you and I. And we need to figure out a way to solve it. Or, Naraku wins. Do you understand?"

Glaring, Inuyasha nodded.

"Good. You know nothing of demons. You fight them. You befriend a few of them, but you know nothing of them. For example, once a demon gets something into his head, there's no stopping the desire for that thing, whatever that thing may be. The nobler the demon, the higher the desire, as the noble class feels they should be denied nothing. Naraku understands this, which is why he created this…most _problematic_ situation. Are you listening, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," his brother snarled. "You're not making any _sense_, but I'm listening."

Sesshomaru leaned all the way down until he was again face to face with the half-demon. The scent of Inuyasha's blood was intoxicating. The red on the soft flesh of his cheek, compelling. Old hatred mingled with new lust to create something truly compelling in him. He hadn't felt anything like it in a couple of hundred years—such intense, licentious, _interest_.

"Naraku must not prevail," Sesshomaru continued, "but his defeat now requires a sacrifice from _you_. Otherwise, terrible things will happen. Things even I will not be able to control."

Silence, while he stared into eyes that should have been gold. Eyes that was dark fathomless pools filled with pain, confusion, and just enough fear to be interesting in a way they'd never been before.

Those dark eyes met his boldly, despite the conflicting emotions swirling in them. "Then we are back to my original question, idiot. What do you want, Sesshomaru? What sacrifice have you come here asking for? And what is it that 'even you' can't control?"

He turned his head and his mouth came down on the bite mark he'd made on the other's face, his tongue lapping at the blood. "I am a single shape shift away from devouring you whole right now, and ending the problem for both of us. Mind your tone. I have given this great consideration, and, really, besides eating you, there is only one conclusion this can come to that is reasonable. You will become my slave on this New Moon night and every New Moon night hereafter…"

He turned so that his golden eyes met his brother's dark orbs again. "…so your answers are. _You_. _You_. And _myself_."

"You've got to be out of you fucking min-!"

Sesshomaru cut the words off with a simple clenching of his hand around Inuyasha's throat. His cut off all his air this time, in a grip that could easily kill a human being if applied long enough.

"I'm not," he growled. "I simply know what I am, something that you do not. You are far too human, Inuyasha, even when your hair is the right color and your eyes and ears are more like the dog yokai. I do not _want_. I _have_. And if I cannot have, I start killing things…like your friends. One by one. There would be very little malice in the slaughter. It would be more the elimination of…_competition_…than anything. I'm sure you would battle me valiantly, but you can't be everywhere at once, and, when I want to, I command legions. While you're fighting me, who is watching _them_? Nod if you understand."

His brother's eyes were big swimming circles of sinuous brown. The fear had amplified in them, but it was not a fear for self, but, more a fear for those Inuyasha had chosen to allow close to him in that stupid human way that promoted such vile weakness.

Inuyasha nodded, curtly.

Sesshomaru allowed him to breathe. In fact, he got up off of him and moved away from him entirely. "So we have an agreement? One that will allow us to continue in our separate quests to destroy Naraku without unnecessary death and distraction?"

"You _sick_ motherfucker," Inuyasha spat, when he had enough breath to do so.

Sesshomaru chuckled. There was no mirth in the sound. It was deadly serious as it hung in the night. "I am a _demon_, little brother. And so are you. _Rather_. Do we have an agreement, or do I leave this place with the shadow of the consequences I spoke of hanging over both of our heads?"

"If you touch my friends, I'll kill you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru moved, superhumanly fast, and closed the slight distance between them until they were kissing close, body to body. His arm wrapped, serpentine around Inuyasha's waist, preventing all hope of escape.

"You're free to _try_. You did take my arm. And you always give me a relatively worthwhile battle. I could look forward to that. We live a long time. Perhaps forever. Well past the lifespan of most of your friends anyway—not that any of them will live out their lifespans…"

He slid the open red robe off of Inuyasha shoulders so that the other's upper body was completely exposed to him. "…Be my good little bitch, Inuyasha. Pay the price for your foolish human alliances…your stupid human love. Or have them pay it for you. Suffer now or suffer later. It's up to you."

Bruises from the cruelty of his grip had blossomed on Inuyasha's throat. Overall, he looked _damaged_ now. It was not nearly enough. He considered himself giving Inuyasha time to consider his proposal, but his patience was short, and he had explained himself, and clearly.

He didn't hate him anymore or any less when he kissed him. The struggle began the moment their lips met, and his tongue invaded the other's mouth. Inuyasha, while vicious, was only human in this form, nothing he did hurt. Sesshomaru just held him there and kissed him, drawing the flavor from his mouth, the panic, the rage, the pain. He drew everything from the human being into himself, taking even the breath Inuyasha had to breathe.

He kissed him for taste, texture, flavor and…control. He crushed the smaller male to him, only so mindful of breaking the ribs beneath his vice-like grip. Sesshomaru had been right in his assessment of the Naraku-thing. The real Inuyasha tasted far better than the imposter.

Again, he released him. Inuyasha went stumbling back in the night. Simultaneously, Sesshomaru drew the poison whip that he preferred over all other weapons. With a thought, he retracted its ability to kill upon contact. In his hand now, and glowing crimson where it had been a luminous yellow-green, it was nothing more than a whip.

Inuyasha did not run. He stood in the night where he had stopped his backward momentum, dark eyes narrowed, body tense and combative. His lips had the faintest bit of swelling from the viciousness of that kiss, and his hands were coiled into fists.

"Not going to dance for me, are you?" Sesshomaru said with a mocking measure of disappointment.

"No, I'm not, you demented fuck!" Inuyasha growled.

"Too bad." Sesshomaru wielded the whip in this form with the practiced ease of a honed killer. The weapon danced in the air, and flicked downward to wrap around Inuyasha's ankle. He pulled hard, jerked the smaller male off his feet, wrapped a glowing length of the whip around his wrist, and dragged him forward. Inuyasha kicked. He clawed at the dirt seeking purchase, but he had no choice but to come.

"You could have run away. Seeing such an act of absolutely sensible cowardice from you would have probably gotten me off far better than shoving my dick inside you," Sesshomaru said, when Inuyasha was at his feet. He jerked the whip free. "But you're far too stupid for that. What _was_ our father thinking?"

"Pretty much the same thing _you_ seem to be thinking, Sesshomaru! You are considering laying down with a human, aren't you?!"

Sesshomaru knelt, he put a staying hand in that dark silken mane of hair to make sure Inuyasha stayed on the ground. "Don't be absurd. We can't breed idiot half-breed children with no sense, who's only redeeming quality is that they are beautiful. Fucking you is a sport and nothing more. Do are you are told…"

He leaned in, mouth sifting through inky hair to find Inuyasha's ear, "…and take solace in the fact that I will, undoubtedly, tire of you quickly."

That silky head flinched away from him.

His fingers tangled in that hair, and dragged that head back, turned it so it faced him. "We have an agreement then? Or should I go slaughter your friends right now? No, just _one_ of them. Randomly. So you have a funeral to attend when you are yourself again, Inuyasha?"

His brother was looking at him with such a mixture of rage and helplessness that the part of Sesshomaru that was always carefully contained nearly broke for the look of it. The breaking was not a sympathetic one, or any such nonsense, but a surge of sheer power that was wholly sensual in nature. Rarely had he wanted to fuck anyone as badly as he wanted to fuck this person—this _human_, Inuyasha. His gaze flicked to the wound on Inuyasha's face, the mark of possession that he had placed there so casually. It felt good to own him, even if it was only for one night a month. He had no doubt that the raven haired human was going to say yes. He'd left him little choice. Inuyasha was stupid for human beings. He wasn't going to let one of them die in order to save himself—especially not one of that motley crew he'd taken up with.

Those dark eyes broke their gaze, focused on the ground instead. "I agree, Sesshomaru. Do what you want."

The smile that slid across Sesshomaru's face for hearing those words was most uncommon for him. There was a great deal of pleasure in it, first of all. Second to the pleasure was the triumphant cruelty that shone in those golden orbs. He looked human most of the time. He didn't quite look human now. The smile was longer than a human's smile could ever be. He snatched Inuyasha's head to the side, forcing their gazes to meet yet again.

"I am your _slave_, Sesshomaru. Say that."

"_Fuck_ you, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru's macabre demon smile lengthened. It wasn't going to quite go _that_ way. "You took my arm, so I'll want both of yours. Hands behind your back."

Resistance flowered in Inuyasha's gaze, along, again, with a certain measure of fear. Still, he did as he was told, placing his hands behind his back. Sesshomaru threaded the end of the whip between the other's wrists and pulled it tight. It bled crimson against Inuyasha's tan flesh.

Standing, he used the whip to jerk the smaller male up, and then dragged him across the small clearing to the base of a big tree. He pressed Inuyasha against the bark, and determined to look at him and see how close, exactly, Naraku's imposter was.

He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of Inuyasha's exposed chest, and then down across his stomach. He relished the warmth of the touch, along with the way the other shuddered for being handled in such a fashion. His fingers hooked in the remaining material of the Robes of the Fire Demon and he snatched it loose down so that they pooled at the other's ankles.

He wasn't wearing anything underneath. All of him was exposed to the night air. His gaze drank the other in like fine wine. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru surmised, far surpassed his clone in all areas. He jerked the whip forward, causing the naked male to stumble toward him so that they crashed into one another.

Sesshomaru whipped Inuyasha around, sent him crashing back into the tree face first. Inuyasha made a terrible sound, a very human cry of pain. Sesshomaru got a momentary glance at his brother's backside, before sliding in behind him, following that pained cry—honing in on the fierce desire that it inspired in him.

Pressed so closely against him, Inuyasha's bound fist pressed into his stomach. Sesshomaru's hips riding in intimate press against Inuyasha's ass, he grabbed a hunk of dark silken hair. His head rested on that naked shoulder, and he pulled. He pulled hard enough to cause Inuyasha's head to move back toward him, his neck to arch up in the night. The cry of pain increased with the ferocity of the yanking. Rage ran through that fierce animal growl from a very human throat.

"Fuck you was not the proper answer, _slave_. Perhaps you'd like to try again?"

Inuyasha was mad and thrashing. The feel of his brother's slim body struggling against his own was a near hypnotic turn on. Sesshomaru wanted to indulge in it but he had a point to make—a serious one. He pulled harder, riding that bucking body, smashing the other into the tree, and forcing his point. Slowly, the sounds of rage from the other were replaced by sounds of escalating pain.

"I am your slave, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gave, finally. "I am your fucking slave!"

He didn't let him go immediately. The answer was satisfactory, but his brother's panicked pain was too delicious to give up so quickly. Instead, he sank his fangs into the pulse at Inuyasha's throat. His brother screamed. Sesshomaru enjoyed the symphonic sound as it rose, octave after octave, in the night.

He released him from the bite a moment later, and used the grip in his hair to thrust him harder against the tree as he stepped back to survey his new prize. Inuyasha was dancing for him after a fashion as his body trembled with the absorption of the pain so easily administered to humanity.

Every muscle was taut as that body shuddered for him in its pain dance. He watched it with narrowed, hungry eyes and decided that it was far better than Naraku's simpering attempt. This seduction was far better suited to Sesshomaru. Nothing easy was ever worth anything, and _everything_ was easy for him—but _this_ wasn't. Inuyasha's humanity aside, there would be consequences and repercussions for doing this. He wasn't sure what they were going to be, but he definitely knew that they _were_ going to be.

He licked his lips for the bloody taste of his brother. Anticipation swirled in him, along with a dark excitement. "Was that so hard?"

Inuyasha, ever obstinate, didn't answer him, but lay panting against the tree bark. Sesshomaru released his grip on his brother's hair. His hand slid through those dark tresses to the small of his back, over the heated crack of his ass and between his thighs. He moved in closer, hand sliding between the silk of that crevice and upward over low hanging balls to grasp the soft flesh of his brother's cock.

"No!" Inuyasha breathed in complete rejection, but he didn't dare move. Sesshomaru moved in to kick Inuyasha's legs further apart, even as his hand closed hard around the flesh of his cock.

"You don't get to use that word on this night," he told the dark haired male. "You will forget its meaning, do you understand?"

Inuyasha shuddered for the hard grip on his cock. Sesshomaru applied greater pressure, feeling the blood flow through his flesh beneath his fingertips. He tightened the grip and Inuyasha gasped. "I fucking u-under-understand."

Immediately, his grip was kinder, interested in the exploration of this most forbidden flesh. _Human_. _Blood_ _Related_. _Beautiful_.

He stroked his brother's cock with a gentleness that went, absolutely, against the cruelties he'd visited upon him only a moment before. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. The next sound he made was a breathless little pant. Sesshomaru stroked that flesh from base to tip, ran his thumb, hard, over the head, and then down again. He did this in a deliberate fashion intended to get a certain result. Though he relished the feel of the flesh, the touch was not for himself, but to command the skin and blood that he was assaulting, to demand from it its full, helpless, attention.

That flesh responded for him like the slave that he had decided it would be. It thickened for him. Hardened for him. Inuyasha trembled for him.

"_This_," Sesshomaru said, resting his head against his brother's shoulder, chin pressed against the wound he had made there, "you like."

Inuyasha made some negative sound from deep within his throat, something that might have turned itself into a no if Sesshomaru had allowed it. He did not. He pressed his chin into the place that he had bitten and gained a scream instead. With that scream, he stroked the cock in his hand harder and more furiously adding pleasure to the pain, forcing conflict between those two incestuous sensations.

"_Ah! Ah. Ah. Ah. Ahhhh. Ahhhh_!" Inuyasha breathed, each little noise gained in desperation.

When he released that flesh, his hand made a trail over the flesh of balls that had tightened for him, fingers teasing the soft lines of that flesh, backwards until he was sliding up that crack of Inuyasha's ass, his fingers, each one, pressing against the tight, hot hole before moving one. For every press, Inuyasha bucked forward against the tree, seeking to get away from an invasion that was not coming quite yet.

Sesshomaru took a step backward. Simultaneously, he brought his flesh down on the flesh of Inuyasha's ass hard enough to make the other male surge upward against the tree. The resulting indignant yelp held no pleasure at all, and Sesshomaru smirked for the wicked sound of it.

"Turn around." It was a definite command. He waited in dark anticipation to see if it would be obeyed. His amber eyes luminesced in the darkness, the interested addition of color so strong, he could see it reflected against the inky blackness of his brother's hair.

A heartbeat passed. And another. And another. Inuyasha's heart was beating in a wild rush. The sound was like the ocean, fierce and tempestuous. Slowly, painfully, slowly, he turned around. Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to use the whip to make him obey faster. Soon enough, though, his brother was facing him.

The look on Inuyasha's face took the demon lord's breath away. There was rage in his eyes. Indignation. Pain. All those things, but just beneath them, just beneath, was Naraku's needy little whore. He could only stare at that bizarre expression as his dick swelled with riotous need.

His hand reached out and cupped his brother's chin. He filled the space between them with himself, staring deeply into the dark and, suddenly, oh so very interesting wells of those dark, human, eyes. Inuyasha's erection rode against his own in heated clash of hard flesh upon hard flesh, hampered only by the material of the robes Sesshomaru wore.

"Someone beat you," Sesshomaru said, contemplatively, "and you _liked_ it."

The smaller male tried to turn his head away. Sesshomaru held him still. His nails made little pinprick marks in Inuyasha's flesh, marks that would be gone in the morning, but stood out so well now.

"No one beat me," Inuyasha said. He was breathing hard. A sheen of sweat coated him more deeply now than before.

Sesshomaru leaned down and tasted that, and the blood that coated his brother's cheek. He growled for the flavor, coldness and nobility abandoned for the first time in so long he could not even recall the last time. His body wanted in a fierce, primal way that was making his demon flesh burn.

"You're lying. There's punishment in that," Sesshomaru warned. His mouth brushed the other's, felt it tremble beneath his own, and moved up to clamp over Inuyasha delicate and perfect nose. His teeth locked on that flesh. "You'll grow this back in the morning, I think, if I take it off now."

"The villagers!" Inuyasha said. "They were not kind. They hit me all the time. For anything. For…nothing, sometimes."

Sesshomaru released the captured flesh in his mouth. "And you liked that?"

His brother stared at him boldly. "I grew _used_ to it!"

"Interesting," Sesshomaru breathed, and it was. He knew nothing about his brother really. He hadn't _wanted_ to know. Inuyasha was just some hideous error that their noble father had made before Naraku's cursed 'dreams'. Now, things were different. And for just an inexplicable second, he thought things were more than that. Things were _dangerous_. The iniquitous lust that had been swimming in those dark eyes was compelling indeed. His reaction to it was dangerously, demonically, absolute.

The hand on Inuyasha's chin transferred to his shoulder, and Sesshomaru forced him down. His brother hit his knees at the base of the tree. Sesshomaru undid the bindings on his robes, shedding the thing like it was poisonous to him, and he had to be rid of it or he would die. In losing the clothing, the whip cut the sleeve. He barely noticed so rapidly did he shed the thing. He slid the paleness of his tail off his shoulders after he was completely unclothed. Most people mistook the tail for an article of clothing—but it was the most telling example of his true form.

Inuyasha was staring at his dick like it was something truly menacing and terrible. Sesshomaru wrapped his fingers in his brother's hair again, and guided his mouth toward the throbbing erection. Pure panic lit in Inuyasha's eyes the first time that cock bumped against his lips. Sesshomaru held him still easily enough.

"Open your mouth."

The command was as unmistakable as the last one. When it was not immediately obeyed, Sesshomaru's hand transferred to the back of Inuyasha throat, and he jerked that dark head forward, the head of his dick pressed hard against that mouth. Dark claws pierced the flesh that he held. Inuyasha yelped. And that sudden opening was all he needed. He forced his dick inside that hot, wet, hole. He didn't fear his brother's teeth. A human being couldn't hurt him if he tried.

Once inside, that mouth was his. Bound like he was, Inuyasha couldn't even put up the pretense of an effective struggle. He hit the back of his throat, felt his brother gag on the invasion of hot flesh, and simply told him to, "Cooperate."

With a single skilled hand, he manipulated that dark head to the side, in the position that he wanted, so that he could watch this—wide, dark eyes and all. He withdrew, and plunged back in again, halfway. He held him still so he could do nothing but take him in, and with slow, deliberate rhythm he fed himself, inch by inch, to the shuddering person kneeling before him.

Hot and wet, that dark chasm closed, nearly around the throbbing, demanding hardness that his dick had become. The rake of teeth only lent more tendrils of dark pleasure to the deed. He drew that dark head tight and hard against him, fucked that throat like he owned it, because he did this night. He watched his brother struggle not to choke on him, and the more he struggled, the more dick he fed him until Inuyasha learned that if he paid attention he could have some modicum of control in this—if he closed his mouth, if he sucked hard, then it would be Sesshomaru that was forced to retreat.

He learned quickly, and the night echoed with the fierce sucking sounds of the human trying to control the savagery of the demon. Sesshomaru's dick swelled within that heated cavern, throbbing with the sheer pleasure of ownership and submission. "Look at me," he growled at Inuyasha.

Dark eyes rose to meet his, and, again, in those sable depths, he saw that burning, reluctant, flicker of lust. _Wholly unexpected. Utterly beautiful. _

And _damningly dangerous_ for the hot, all-consuming, sensation that it inspired in Sesshomaru. His dick nearly exploded just for looking at it.

He jerked out of the heated suction of that mouth, let his brother's throat go, and used his foot to shove the other backward. He was on him a second later. Inuyasha had his head to the side, refusing to look at him. Sesshomaru breathed into his ear, "Aren't you full of surprises, little brother."

Hard claws raked across the flat of Inuyasha's stomach, drawing a gasp from him. Sesshomaru licked the ear he had just spoken into, and moved down that silken body, leaving a trail of bites and suction, watching bruises bloom where he sucked hard on flesh that had become his.

His tongue swirled in Inuyasha's navel. He was mindful of every hitching breath and cry as he descended. His tongue swirled across the tip of Inuyasha's cock, his teeth grazing the swollen head with enough pressure to cause the younger male to jerk upward, before he licked that swollen flesh from base to tip.

He was, on some level, aware of the time. Very aware that this night was rapidly coming to an end. The mysteries he had discovered this New Moon would have to wait to be solved upon the next one. He made a wreck of him, sucking on his thighs, grazing flesh with his claws until the flesh welted and, sometimes, split.

He slid between those thighs then, spreading Inuyasha's legs wide. His tongue slid over his testes, and downward into the most intimate part of him.

"Hey," Inuyasha yelled, as his tongue first grazed the twitching bud of his anus. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sesshomaru only spread him wider, his tongue lathing that heated place with careful deliberation and dark intention. He speared that hot little hole and sucked on it, until those spread thighs trembled to the tune with which he played that body. He left that place wet, and teeth marks on the left ass cheeks as Inuyasha's symphonic scream rent the night.

He flipped him over like he was a rag doll, jerked pale hips up off the ground, and wedged his dick in that tight, wet space. That anus twitched for him. It beat wildly to the mad, rushing tune of Inuyasha's heartbeat. The tip of his dick against that throbbing place, he did not plunge in, but drew Inuyasha back, impaling him inch by inch on his hungry demanding cock. His brother howled. It was as close to a dog's sound as a human was capable of making.

At that sound, he withdrew the two inches he'd gained, and plunged back in, hot and hard, for another. Inuyasha's ass jumped, tried to shake him free. He held it still. "Relax, little bitch," he snarled, and drew him back farther.

His brother's pants and pained yelps rang heavy in the night as he forced himself deeper and deeper within him. He pulled those firm ass cheeks apart for more leverage to maneuver, and watched himself work his way into that space. Halfway and the yelps became breathless pants. He fucked him harder then, taking those inches twice as fast, forcing that ass at his hips like contact was life- preserving.

He screwed himself all the way inside at rock bottom. A certain measure of conquering triumph roiled through him at a heady, intoxicating speed that brought that demonic grin back to his face, stretching the features again in that way he hadn't felt in hundreds and hundreds of years.

_Dangerous_. The though echoed in his mind again, beneath the pounding blood-rush of fucking his brother. He was not supposed to be deriving this much pleasure from this act. He was not supposed to be intrigued by his brother in anyway. Inuyasha was an annoyance. He was fucking him for sport, because Naraku was a crafty creature and understood the ways of demons. Satisfying the urge was the only way to get his mind back where it belonged. Inuyasha whimpered. The ass he was embedded in clench vice-tight around him and disrupted every thought in his head.

Golden eyes narrowed to compliment the demonic nature of his smile. The grip on his brother's hip tightened and he drew all the way out of that hot hole, and plunged back in to the hilt. His hand moved then to wrap around the bond at Inuyasha's wrists, and tangled in a dark hunk of inky black hair. He pulled both, forcing that body to arch for him. As rough as he was, he found himself searching for something deep within his little brother—the trigger that would add pleasure to the pain. The moment that he found it, the moment that he grazed over it full on, Inuyasha bucked like a wild animal.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Huuuuh! Ahhhhhhhh!_"

It was the best scream of the night, and he had elicited quite a few. He shifted position a little, and pounded that ass like it had been stolen and returned—like he'd _missed_ it. He grabbed more hair, making a silken rope of the stuff and using that rope to jerk Inuyasha back to meet him pounding thrust for pounding thrust. His brother's cries, the slap of his hips against that ass that made that ass jump for him, and the wet sound of tight invasion became the only sounds worth listening to.

That ass began to contract in rhythm spasms around his cock. Inuyasha's cries increased, became more savage, beautifully bestial, as if, even in this human form, his body knew exactly what he _really_ was.

Sesshomaru leaned in harder, pressing down now on the arch of the other's back, forcing him down in the dirt and the grass, and when that ass tried to go with it, he slapped it hard enough to leave an bright red imprint on the flesh. "Up," he growled.

Thin hips worked backwards in an effort to collide with his own. Those hips were working hard to keep up with him, taking everything he had to give—pain and pleasure both.

Some twisted part of him wanted to stay that ass, to make it take instead of giving its own demands. But, he was mesmerized. His fingers hooked at Inuyasha's side, feeling the wounds and bruises he had left there—playing with the pain.

His brother uttered a single, libidinous moan for the effort. Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around the other's waist, he jerked him backward, falling back himself in the shifting of position, until he had Inuyasha in his lap, and was working his dick back into that hole. His brother's legs draped his thighs as he pressed himself back in. Inuyasha was still and trembling. Impatience rocking through his frame until they were again connected. Hand on one hip, he guided the dark haired male up and down and up and down until he caught the rhythm. And then he just watched as that tight ass worked him—clumsy at first, but…determined.

"Look at me," he said, and the other male looked back, looked at him with that expression that read: _fuck me, abuse me_, and there was not cover for it now, no anger and indignation to mask it.

_Curse you, Naraku_, Sesshomaru thought, and dug his claws into Inuyasha's thigh until the look increased tenfold.

"_Ahhhhhhhhh_!" Inuyasha cried.

Sesshomaru dug his claws in deeper. He felt the wetness of blood sliding beneath his fingertips. "Come on, bitch, cum for me!"

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!"

"Now!"

That ass contracted around his dick in a series of violent spasms so strong they hooked his own and dragged it out of him with a savagery that stole his very breath from his body. He came in hot, feral spurts that hadn't quite stopped even as his brother collapsed, quite limply, back against him.

* * *

Sesshomaru dragged his brother's unconscious, naked, body by the satin waves of his long black hair. Having met Inuyasha's companions, he knew the stench of every one of them. He found the house easily enough. The few people that he passed in the village where Inuyasha was staying stared at him, and his charge, with a satisfying measure of horror.

Daylight was fast approaching, but it hadn't quite broken the darkness yet. He dragged Inuyasha up several wooden stairs. The door was snatched open before he got there. That annoying human girl stared from him to Inuyasha.

She paused for only a moment before she ran to Inuyasha and collapsed against him. "What happened?"

He shrugged and let his brother's hair go, turning in the night to go back the way he'd come. "He got in a fight with a demon. I found him like that. He's lucky to be alive. He left his precious sword in the woods. He'll know where."

He walked away before she could ask him anymore question. Softly, he heard her calling Inuyasha's name in a panicked tone.

Golden eyes narrowed.

* * *

Jaken was waiting where he'd left him six days before—after the first dream.

"Master Sesshomaru!" the imp cried running at him with worship in every step. "Never leave me again."

"Is that an order, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, carefully.

The things round yellow eyes widened some more. "No, My Lord, I would never. I just wondered where you were."

"About my own business." Sesshomaru didn't pause at the camp they'd made, he kept walking. He didn't have any particular destination. He rarely did. Nothing was different. Nothing had changed due to Naraku's interference.

The imp took up step beside him. "Yes, my lord. Your own business, of course. Do you mind telling me where we're going now?"

Sesshomaru stared off in the distance. "There's a town nearby, isn't there? I want to have a calendar made. I want to track the moon."


	2. Chapter 2

II.

"This place is tainted, my lord," the imp, Jaken, breathed.

The forest was dark due to the cover of trees. Sunlight and soft daylight barely penetrated the dense foliage. Light made thin streams through the shadowy darkness, pinpointing insignificant places, and giving rise to a sinister landscape in which anything might scuttle and crawl and creep and devour.

In the near distance, shrouded in murky silhouette, the roof of the Keonma-Izanagi Estate rose in delicate arches. There were men in the woods, _many_ men, but Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, paid their stealthy presence no heed. All that stood around and before him was his by right of birth as the first born son of Inu no Taisho, the Great Dog Demon. Therefore, he could not _trespass_ as the ragged wooden signs he passed warned.

"This place is cursed," Sesshomaru confirmed.

The estate belonged to a particularly brutal warlord, Kin Izanagi. Though Sesshomaru didn't often pay attention to human things, the stench that radiated off the estate in dark waves had drawn him. Blood was seductive, and the New Moon was hours away. The combination made the demon lord feral. He preferred the forest, but the blood-drenched smell of the place alerted him to the fact that this lord would have many things he wanted. He could hear old screams all around the place—the ghostly echoes of the many that had died at the lord's hands. There was a dark pleasure in those screams sometimes—a barely perceptible thrill in the ghostly death knells. That sound drew Sesshomaru too. It was the siren's call of decadence and debauchery. As a demon, Sesshomaru knew the song well.

The war lord was a minion of Naraku's. Naraku had known this person when he had been the human, Onigumo. As Naraku had attained supernatural power, he had gifted this human power. Now, Keonma hunted jewel shards for Naraku. Lesser demons whispered that Keonma had attained jewel shard. Sesshomaru didn't want the shard for himself. He had no interest in amplifying his power in this petty way. However, he did want to take the shard from Naraku.

"Master Sesshomaru," Jaken said. "We are being surrounded on all sides. They're all human…_mostly_. Samurai from the degree of stealth they possess."

Sesshomaru nodded, only interested a little in the fact that they were being stalked.

"I only thought to alert you because you seem rather preoccupied lately, my lord."

"Is that an insult, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rounded, inhuman, lantern-yellow eyes widened in the shadows. "You know that I would never insult you, Master. You are truly the most beautiful, the most powerful, creature to ever walk the earth. It is my _honor_ to worship you. No, it was not an insult, but more a matter of utmost concern. You have not been yourself these last few weeks, my lord. I am beginning to worry about you-!"

Sesshomaru's expression did not change. He did not break his stride. He brought his fist down on top of the little demon's head. There was a satisfying crunch at contact. Jaken howled, both hands and the staff going to massage the place where Sesshomaru had hit him.

"Forgive me, my lord," the little creature began. "I only seek to understand the change in you-"

Sesshomaru stopped. He turned and knelt before the imp. Jaken looked at him with absolute terror. Sesshomaru couldn't say he didn't like that look. _Wrong face_, he thought. The eyes should be dark inky pools, skin fair, hair long and smooth, satin, black.

A sinuous coil of desire slid through him that had nothing to do with the imp cowering before him.

"…like now," Jaken said. "Your mind is a million miles away, my lord."

The desire to abuse the mouthy little creature fled him, and Sesshomaru stood in the night, his attention focused again on the estate and the jewel shard within it. "You should camp here, Jaken," he told the imp. "I will return soon. If you are good, perhaps, I will bring you a gift."

"But, my lord-" the imp began.

Sesshomaru walked away from him. "I'd better find you here," he tossed back over his shoulder and plunged deeper into the thickness of the forest.

He did not walk long before the men stalking him made their presence better known. They were being less careful now that he had ditched his demon. He heard the distinct crack of boots on twigs, the overhead flutter of people crawling through the trees. Soon enough, one of the men came down directly before him.

"You consort with demons, as does our treacherous Master," the man said. "We, the former demon slayers of Izanagi Village, will not welcome you."

He was big, and wore carefully crafted armor died blood red. Sesshomaru could hear the peasant in the man's voice—the thing within him that marked him a servant instead of a master. The man had made a big show of covering up his humble beginnings, but the signs were all over him. There was very little difference between demons and humans when it came to the upper and lower classes. The lower class stank of insecurity and deference to their betters. The demon lord's nostrils flared slightly with the pungent odor. Golden eyes narrowed with annoyance for being halted on his path. "Move."

The man smirked. His grin was long and mean. "You don't have an audience with our twisted Master. Otherwise, you would not have arrived on foot. Did you get robbed, little lordling? Is your diminutive demon so ineffective that it could not fight off a band of common bandits for you?"

The man moved closer, and there were others fading out of the tree-lined shadows behind him. It was, truly, a small army of men. They moved in a careful formation that showed that they had been well-trained, and they were heavily armed. Sesshomaru ignored the rest, and only gave some small measure of attention to the one who so boldly spoke to him. "Move," he said again.

The word was spoken in the most arrogant tone. The look he administered with it—the look a _giant_ would give a _flea_—caused the man to stiffen, and then, absolutely _quake_ with rage.

"You going to let the pretty lordling talk to you like that, Eiji?"

"He's just another noble come to bring more trouble to the village. He'll take the last few women we have left with that face of his! Those that the master doesn't steal will be given to this one. We'll have nothing-!"

"Hell, he is as appealing as any woman himself-!"

Sesshomaru took in the information surrendered in those surly utterances. He could smell pollution on these men—a deep, demonic pollution of their souls. The taint that lay over the forest ran through their very blood and nestled deeply in their bones. Naraku had _infected_ this village and its surrounding lands. His infection ran through these men. It wasn't strong enough in them, however, to recognize him.

Eiji, the obvious leader of the group stepped forward until he was chest to chest and face to face with Sesshomaru. "Perhaps we should treat him like a woman, then. And keep him for ourselves."

Sesshomaru's mouth turned up at the corners at the suggestion. The expression was, apparently, quite hideous, because Eiji stumbled backward and away from him like he'd seen something truly terrible.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said, softly, "or, rather, a reasonable facsimile thereof."

Something flickered in the eyes of the men staring at him. The pupils and irises of Eiji's eyes, and the eyes of the men who stood with him, bled into one another, and then the jellied mass flickered crimson. A hundred red, flickering gazes met his in the darkness. They shared a single sentience—_Naraku's_.

"Sesshomaru," they all said at once.

"Your men think like you, Naraku," Sesshomaru said. "Stupidly. Arrogantly. To be toying with something like me. I'll be the death of you."

Those many, many, mouths chortled. "There are very few things I am willing to die for, Lord Sesshomaru. You _might_ be one of them."

Sesshomaru sighed. The sound was rife with boredom. "You are so far beneath me, I can't even see you, impudent_ thing_."

"And yet you are here in this place that I have claimed, meddling in my affairs."

"The land is mine."

"You don't care," Naraku breathed. Eiji's hair, which had been short, began to grow. Long dark tresses, slid in serpentine curls from his scalp to his waist and beyond. His features changed. The blunt nature of his face shifting from to something more delicate and stolen. "You don't care about anything, Sesshomaru. The next fight, perhaps, would hold some small interest for you. Is that what you have come for? If so, I regret to inform you that my true form is otherwise engaged."

"Fighting you, flicking fleas, same difference," Sesshomaru said. "You think too much of yourself, Naraku."

The one that had once been Eiji moved closer, gaining inches of height step for step. _Things_ writhed beneath his flesh that Sesshomaru found fairly interesting to watch. The Eiji-thing's clothing writhed and melted into his flesh, and slowly, the body was reduced to nakedness. That nakedness too, twisted and writhed. It bulged unnaturally in places, and the things swimming beneath the skin sought to tear the flesh and be born into the shadowy night.

"Then what, Dark Lord?"

Naraku was close enough to touch now, not that Sesshomaru felt any desire to do so. This being was repugnant to him in whatever form it chose to take—save _one_.

"The estate," Sesshomaru said, simply.

The Naraku-thing frowned. "What use have you for an estate, _Nomad_? All of the Western Lands is yours and never once have you claimed any of it personally. What is special about this place?"

"It is special because I _want_ it," Sesshomaru said. His next words were an amused, warmongering, whisper, "And the jewel shard within it." He watched crimson eyes register the inevitable loss. "Fuck with me and I'll fuck with you, Naraku. You fucked with me. It is my turn."

Burning red eyes looked into his. Writhing flesh pressed against him. "Be careful, Sesshomaru. Like me, you care about nothing but your own desires. It is the most appealing thing about you. Don't let a _dream_ change that. It would be a pity to lose you to something as pathetic as human emotion. But, then again-"

Fleshy coils exploded from the skin pressed intimately against Sesshomaru. Those coils wrapped around him with serpentine speed. He was engulfed in them in a matter of seconds. He felt the bone-crushing press of the thick flesh constricting against him as it attempted to swallow him whole. "…I would survive, wouldn't I? You wouldn't believe what sacrifices human beings make for their emotions. They have been known to die for them. Somewhere in what I have become, I might remember an emotion beyond lust. I might have been able to put that emotion effectively into a dream to trap a dangerous demon lord, to make him think of someone _other_ than himself."

Rage coiled through Sesshomaru, but still he did not move as he was drawn tighter into Naraku's grasp.

Out of the trees came many people—the villagers of Izanagi. Their eyes bled red and they carried spades and hoes, torches and clubs. What few women were scattered amongst them sported dire wounds—the marks of vile tortures barely survived. Naraku turned his dark head, following Sesshomaru's gaze. "Kin liked to play with them. Even before I touched him, he enjoyed such games."

An inhuman snarl issued from the night. The sound was the dark, agonized wail of a hellish thing. A low growl issued from Sesshomaru's throat in reply. The forest seemed to part for the coming of the demon that would challenge him. It was a dark beast, nearly a giant, and it dragged around it, on a thousand chains, the women it had kept for itself. Other victims stuck out from its bulbous body-twisted, eyes bulging, and screaming. An arm here, a leg there, the thing moved in a jellied mass. The woman it had captured, tortured and killed, screamed in unison and, those that still had mouths, begged to be set free.

"You can't possibly think that this will stop me," Sesshomaru said, as the tentacles closed over his face.

"No," Naraku said. "But when you're slaughtering the _entire_ village of Izanagi, ask yourself why you want these things. The estate. The jewel shard that you have no interest in. Why, Oh Mighty Lord Sesshomaru, do you do this thing? I've already won, haven't I?! I've already-!"

Sesshomaru began to cut himself free of the vile flesh that had him. Naraku's last word ended in a scream as the man who had once been named Eiji died where he stood. The demon, Kin, roared, his women shrieked, and the night rained blood.

* * *

A thin line of wicked lightning turned the world startling white. Behind it, a riotous peal of angry thunder sounded. The woman conspiring below him started for the sound.

"We can't let him go," the annoying girl proclaimed. She looked like she'd been arguing this point for a while. The sun had, very recently, died in the sky. The yellow of what had remained of the day had turned burnt umber, and then settled into smooth blackness. "The last time he went out like this something almost killed him. We need to protect him, Sango. You have to help me convince him!"

Covered from head to toe in the blood of the former denizens if Izanagi village, Sesshomaru was statue-still in the boughs of the great tree outside of the house where Inuyasha and his friends were staying this time. This was a different village, and far away from the one that he had dragged his brother back to the last New Moon. His patience was wearing thin as cat hair.

He had been paying some small attention to the conversation between the two women. Sango thought that Inuyasha could take care of himself. What part of her doubted his ability, doubted it because she believed that Inuyasha could be rash and irrational at times. She was worried, but had resigned herself to allow Inuyasha the dignity of hiding this thing that he found to be shameful from them. The annoying girl seemed to think that Inuyasha was somehow dangerously _less_ when he was under the influence of the New Moon, and that he should stay with his companions for protection.

The Demon Slayer, Sango, said Inuyasha would never accept such protection—that his pride wouldn't let him. The annoying girl thought that _force_ might be necessary. His attention was diverted when the door to the house opened and Inuyasha strode into the velvet night.

Golden eyes narrowed, and the bland expression on his face turned into a distinct frown. The alteration in expression was barely discernable underneath all the blood, but he could feel it—the sudden onrushing wave of his discontent and anger. Along with those sensations came a predatory measure of excitement. The frown deepened and cracked the thick gouts of congealed blood that darkened his face.

_Inuyasha_, he thought, and moved just a little. His brother's raven head snapped up, those fathomless eyes looked directly at him and narrowed to slits. Sesshomaru could have become lost in the sheer hostility of that look. No creature he had ever battled, and he had battled many, had ever looked at him with so much undisguised…rage. A glorious hatred and resentment poured out of Inuyasha and at him. He absorbed it all, and the frown he was wearing was replaced, and swiftly, by that too-long demonic grin.

That dark gaze snapped away from him suddenly as the annoying girl called Inuyasha's name.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she asked and started toward him.

"I can't stay here, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, and met the girl halfway. "If a demon happens to hunt me on this night, I'll be a danger to all of you. You're safer without me."

"The last time you went out there by yourself, you almost didn't come back. If Sesshomaru hadn't found you-!"

Inuyasha stiffened. He moved around her, and strode toward the forest. "We agreed not to discuss that. _Ever_."

"But Inuyasha-!"

The monk, Miroku, came from inside the house. His dark eyes scanned the night. "You guys don't feel that? I sense a demonic presence. A strong one. Extremely dangerous. Extremely _near_."

"Inuyasha! It's not safe!" the annoying girl said and ran off in pursuit.

Sango unsheathed her heavy weapon, eyes scanning the darkness. "We have to go after them, Miroku! Kirara!"

The _nekomata_ burst free of the house and grew ten times its size in a matter of moments.

_Chaos_, Sesshomaru thought, and didn't know how Inuyasha could stand any of them.

He moved as the little fox demon came to stand in the doorway, rubbing eyes filled with sleep. "What's going on?" Shippo whispered.

Sesshomaru was a preternatural blur as he moved through the trees and after his brother. Inuyasha's scent was strong, dick-harden-familiar, and, now, intensely pleasant. Following him was much like hunting an animal he intended to eat, and because Sesshomaru was what he was—an animal who got the utmost pleasure out of hunting worthy prey, he was damn near feral by the time he caught him.

"You are nothing but trouble for me, half breed," he snarled as he descended from the trees faster than any human eye could ever hope to follow, grabbed the back of the Robes of the Fire Demon, and lifted a kicking Inuyasha into the black, moonless, starless sky.

"You could leave me the fuck alone," his brother snapped. "You sick bastard!"

"_I_ am not the bastard here," Sesshomaru reminded him, and then hurtled upwards and into the inky sky, high past darkened clouds that threatened rain. He wanted to be well out of sight of Inuyasha's noble 'rescuers'. Only when they were completely obscured in the inky penumbra, did he pause.

"…_You_ are our father's misbegotten little bastard. You tend to forget your place, Inuyasha. So I'll have to remind you again. Which is fine by me. It's why I'm here, after all."

He let his grip on the red robes go and then shifted position so that he was now facing his brother. He caught the fabric again, this time from the front. Inuyasha only fell a little. He was bitching all the way. Sesshomaru was every bad thing a being could be, in the basest terms possible, and it amused him, a little, that his brother, raised by humans as he had been, was completely unaware that these curses were sweet, loving seductions to a demon.

"You have a lot of mouth for a slave," Sesshomaru said. He leaned forward and inhaled his brother's scent, so much stronger now for the nearness of their bodies. Inuyasha's human heart was pounding like a tom-tom drum. Inuyasha was afraid, and his heartbeat was telling what his gruff words and curses tried desperately to hide.

Sesshomaru used his strong grip to draw Inuyasha up until they were face to face. "Slaves are silent and obedient. Do you even know what those words mean? No? Then, this too, I will have you teach you, _thoroughly_."

Dark eyes clashed with his own, but then, slowly, slid to examine him. They widened.

"What the hell happened to you?" the raven haired male asked of the red mess that was Sesshomaru's flesh, hair, and clothing.

Sesshomaru leaned forward. His mouth on his brother's. "I killed an entire village."

Inuyasha struggled for freedom from the inevitability of that kiss. Hands moved to slide against the fabric that covered Sesshomaru's chest. Fingers dug in through the fabric and attempted to skewer the flesh.

"I'll drop you," Sesshomaru promised, and drew his tongue across his brother's lips.

"Fucker," Inuyasha hissed, but he stopped struggling obediently enough. And then, "_Why_?"

That mouth breathed against Sesshomaru's. The Demon Lord bathed in the warmth of the flesh pressed to his, and the scent of Inuyasha's breath. He _owned_ that breath, that flesh, and that warmth, _tonight_. He heard the question, but he was barely listening. He liked the sound of that frightened, excited heartbeat far better than his brother's mouth and his questions. "Why, _what_?"

"Why did you kill a village, _idiot_?"

Golden eyes narrowed. "What does it matter to a slave what his Master does?" His teeth came down on Inuyasha's bottom lip hard enough to draw first blood. His brother yelped like the wounded little animal that he was—and would be all night. "All a slave needs to know," he said around that captured flesh, "is how to _please_ his Master. Nod if you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded. Slowly. Tenderly. As to not tear the flesh.

Sesshomaru released his mouth. "You have displeased me, slave." His tone was dire as he relayed this all-important message. "Apologize."

He watched the pulse at his brother's throat quicken, and the fire of anger light those dark eyes. It amazed Sesshomaru how beautiful he thought this particular human was when he thought very little of humans in general.

Inuyasha's anger was attractive to him, as was his temporary human weakness. He liked the things in their faces that were similar—the familiar cut of their cheekbones, the comparable shape of their bottom lips. For all his humanity, Inuyasha was _his_ in a way that very few beings could ever claim to be, and he found a compelling measure of possessiveness in that fact, while he waited for his simple, reckless, brother to decide how this New Moon night was going to go.

"You can drop me if you want to!" Inuyasha yelled, finally. "It's better to be dead than to give in to you again, _asshole_!"

He was not disappointed in the reckless of the reply. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed a sudden luminous yellow so bright they looked like twin suns while reflected in his brother's darker gaze. "And your precious friends?"

"If I am dead, you'll have no reason to harm them."

Sesshomaru felt the smile come. It crept across his face and broke the illusion of humanity. There were too may teeth in it. And those teeth were too long. He drew Inuyasha close, until his brother's riotous heartbeat was throbbing intimately against his chest. "_Just because_ is not a reason?"

He dropped him then, and watched the red-clad male plummet through the inky sky and back toward the earth. In the blink of a human eye, Sesshomaru shifted shape, abandoning human form for the larger dog yokai.

Thunder obliterated what may have been Inuyasha's scream. White lightning zig-zagged the sky and turned the world white again. Rain fell in a fierce and sudden torrent.

He plummeted after his brother and caught him in his mouth. He was careful, oh so careful, not to surrender to the dark urge to devour Inuyasha whole in response to the deliciousness of the taste of him.

His struggling sibling clasped in his jaws, he raced toward Izanagi Village.

* * *

Sesshomaru dragged his brother though the door of Keonma-Izanagi Estate, and then left him, wet and dripping, on the floor.

They were in a gargantuan chamber. Heavy strings of metal hung from the ceiling thin, silvery, coils of chain, giving the illusion, in the amber candle light that illuminated the chamber, of glittering rain. A cerulean pool, its rounded border made of gold veined marble stood central to the chamber, and beneath it, a small fire blazed, heating the water inside, so that a soft steam rose and permeated the room.

Other than these things, the chamber was empty of furniture but for two seats on the far side of the room, and a small, neat little table shoved in one corner. Though it was the room in the house that would usually be reserved for visitors, the lord-thing that had owned this house had altered it to suit him in this way. And the arrangement suited Sesshomaru as well. The former lord of the estate had outfitted this grand room as a bathing chamber for chattel and concubines—the first step in being pressed into his estate in whatever matter he'd seen fit. There were studs in the walls, outfitted with heavy metal loops, to run the ceilings many chains through and secure a slave to the wall.

One seat, throne really, was occupied, but not by a human or a demon. The thing was humanoid. It was comprised completely of dark shiny leather. Blunted, decidedly phallic, alabaster horns stood out on its head—devil's horns, a demons mockery of the manner of a creature that existed beyond the world of humans. Lengths of leather wound themselves tightly around the form of the thing, hugging its body too tight. There were a series of collars about its throat, choking tight, and those collar were of varying material, from soft leather to hard, diamond encrusted to studs with sharp silvery metal.

Blank holes where its eyes should be—an empty suit with a throbbing, and permanent, leather erection. In one hand it grasped a jeweled and glittering flogger. Threaded among the coils of leather that adorned it, there were rings in many shapes and many sizes. Some were gold, some were silver, and some were steel.

It was a toy with which demons played. It held no sentience but that which Sesshomaru gifted it. Wet, the demon lord sat down in the chair beside it.

"Get up," he ordered. He was soaked, but the rain had washed away the blood, if not the totality of the stench of death that clung to him.

While he waited for his brother to obey him, he surveyed this place that he had taken. Despite its brutal history, the house was a study in the immaculate. Two sets of stairs on either side of the room led up to the upper floors. Rain beat against heavily shuttered windows. Intricate tapestries hung from the walls depicting scenes of war and conquest. The implements of tortured used by the demon that had once controlled this estate lay in chambers underground. He wouldn't need those tonight. The thing sitting beside him was enough for what he had planned.

Inuyasha looked up from the floor. His dark eyes seemed black in the muted light of several candle lit wall sconces. Slowly, obediently, Inuyasha stood. Sesshomaru's golden gaze raked over him in slow, appreciative appraisal. Inuyasha's clothes were clinging to him like a second skin. The places where his flesh showed through the fabric beaded with crystalline drops of rain.

"Come here, Inuyasha." The words were leisurely, anticipatory, and not quite a command.

"No," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru was less than surprised. His brother needed to be commanded. He could hear the rush of his brother's heartbeat increase for that single utterance. To the wild music of that rushing heartbeat, he refused to utter the necessary command.

Instead, he leaned forward in the chair. His golden gaze lanced his brother. "I can guarantee you, you won't like it if I have to come over there."

The threat was punctuation by a hard gust of wind that snapped the heavy shutters on the windows on the upper floors open with a bang hard enough to crack the wood of several. Nature poured into the room from above, rain and wind and riotous thunder.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked warily. His soft pink tongue made a nervous, momentary, inspection of his bottom lip that Sesshomaru found fairly riveting.

"_You_. To hear _you_ scream because I'm fucking you so hard you can hardly think. All you can do is cry for mercy…or _more_."

The black haired male growled softly, a pleasant, animal's sound to Sesshomaru. Pure. Slightly demonic despite the cloak of human flesh, it combined with Nature's roar and the banging of the shutters against the walls.

"You think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Inuyasha mocked. But in that mockery, as brave as it was, was the first hint of delicious fear.

"Enough to expect to be obeyed, little brother. And to dispense dire consequence when I am not. I told you to come here."

Inuyasha took several, hesitant, steps forward, crossing the chamber. "Satisfied?!" he asked when he was almost close enough to touch. If Sesshomaru really reached for it, he could touch him. Inuyasha maintained a nervous dodging distance.

Sesshomaru leaned back again. "Not hardly."

He watched as his brother became distracted by the leather suit. "What is _this_…monstrosity?"

Incredible dark eyes examined the thing like it was a particularly brutal and dangerous kind of monster. Interested fingers moved out to touch the thing, brushing over hard leather and glittering metal. The suit, disturbed, slumped over in the chair, and Inuyasha jumped, in smooth reaction to its movement, like a frightened cat. Laughter bubbled up in Sesshomaru, but he held it firmly in check. Nothing about his demeanor changed. It was an uncanny sensation, the need to laugh at his brother. He hadn't found anything so amusing in a great while.

"Sick," Inuyasha breathed, staring at the thing.

"It's a fuck toy," Sesshomaru said, simply. And then, "Like _you_."

That raven head turned to him. Dark eyes lanced him. "Why are you doing this, Sesshomaru? You hate me. You shouldn't want-"

"Maybe I'm doing it _because_ I hate you. And impaling you on my dick over and over again, might, _possibly_, be even better than kicking your wretched, half-breed ass." The words were said in a purposeful serpent's whisper, a terrible demonic sound that almost gave up human speech completely for the language of demons. Inuyasha actually took a step back for hearing the alien hiss of the accent. It was, actually, a rude dialect, coarse and base, and one that Sesshomaru would not use in the company of demons deserving even a small modicum of respect from him.

He smirked, an expression that was nearly alien on his face until lately—until these last New Moon nights.

"You're afraid of me now, _human_? You have good reason to be. So why are you pretending that you're not going to do _exactly_ as I say?"

Inuyasha stiffened. Anger flickered across his face beneath the fear.

Sesshomaru held out his hand. "You don't really have any choices, you know. Such is the nature of a slave."

The anger deepened in those eyes, and the demon lord smiled. Inuyasha really knew very little of demons. He knew how to fight them well enough, but nothing of how to deal with them, nothing of the languages they spoke amongst one another, and very little of their world. Sesshomaru had never cared to show him before, thought he, as a mere half-breed, didn't deserve to know, but every part of him ached to show him now—what it _really_ was to be in the grips of a demon.

He moved fast, grasped Inuyasha's hand across the space between them before the human could do any more than gasp in reaction, and then he pulled him forward, so that they crashed together back into the chair.

Struggle was immediate—and futile. Still, Inuyasha's effort was valiant as always. The dark haired male managed to gain his footing, and pull back against the inhuman grip that Sesshomaru had on him. In return, Sesshomaru applied no real pressure to have him; he merely held the weaker creature.

"Let me go, you piece of shit!" Inuyasha snarled. "I refuse to play your sick, twisted, game anymore!"

"Are you going to act like this _every_ time?" Sesshomaru asked, softly. He guided the hand in his grasp to his cock. He rubbed Inuyasha's hand over that flesh, while his brother fought to escape him. "Is struggle part of the thrill for you, pretty…little…_bitch_?"

He held his brother's enraged gaze, and used Inuyasha's hand to masturbate flesh that was quickly responding to the stimuli. It didn't take much. He was a _dog_ demon, after all. And while he was a very bored dog demon most of the time, _nothing_ about this sudden change in relationship with his wretched, beautiful, half-brother was boring. The _power_ of it was an intoxication in and of itself, but not because Inuyasha was weak and easy in this form. It was more than that. It had to do with how breakable Inuyasha was like this, and the concerted effort not to break him—physically anyway. On New Moon nights, Inuyasha was like something truly fine and easily shattered. Sesshomaru could kill him with a though—this annoying, willful, wild half-brother of his.

Inuyasha's vulnerability was a draw that had Sesshomaru feeling the heady pulse that raced beneath his fingers as he held onto his brother's wrist. He had killed a lot of things in his life. So many weak things like Inuyasha was right now—without thought or conscious. The fact that he wanted to fuck his brother up and, yet, not kill him, was…_new_.

_Bruise him_, the hand on that wrist tightened to something crushing. _Bite him_, he drew that hand off his cock, mindless of the other male's efforts to free himself as he brought that hand to his mouth and turned it so that the palm faced him. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of Inuyasha's wrist, his tongue tracing over the veins there—memorizing the pattern that lay underneath the flesh with his mouth.

Inuyasha's scream echoed through the gargantuan chamber. Inky hair hung in a wet wave over his shoulders. His pretty mouth was open wide in a howl of absolute rage and pain. Even as Sesshomaru watched a bead of water from that silken mane slid from it, across his brow and down the arch of his nose to dangle there, before the fury of the struggle cast it away.

_Own him_, Sesshomaru thought, and released his brother's hand, so that Inuyasha fell backwards and on his ass against the dark and meticulously polished mahogany floor.

Inuyasha clutched his injured wrist, red blood seeping from between the press of his fingers against the wound.

"You're tragically _weak_, brother," Sesshomaru said, and threaded boredom—with cruel and deliberate purpose—through every syllable.

The pain snapped out of those dark eyes with the words, and there was nothing but beautiful rage to replace it. "Are you tired of living, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you want me to hunt you down and kill you?"

Golden eyes narrowed. A tongue flicked from between perfect lips to lick away the blood there. "It might be interesting, providing I allow you to live through the night. Take off your clothes."

"Go _fuck_ yourself!" Inuyasha said, getting to his feet. He turned around and began walking back the way he'd come. He didn't run, Sesshomaru noted, but, then, he never did.

Sesshomaru let him go—for a while. He busied himself, instead, with the suit that sat in the chair next to him. He pulled one of the phallic-shaped devil's horns from its head, and from within the hollow that he'd left in the taking, he tugged lose a feathery, inky black tail, much like his own, but considerably smaller. From a panel in the thing's hollow chest, he removed a small bottle that throbbed light aqua blue, and he took a collar, complete with thin silver chain, and adorned with silver metal rings from the thing's throat.

These things secured, he returned his attention to his brother. Inuyasha was almost out the door. With preternatural speed, Sesshomaru caught him. He hit the smaller body hard, and sent it crashing into the wood of the door, sandwiched between the door and himself. He felt the heated press of his brother's body against his. The memory of the things he had done to this person flooded him, along with the annoyance of the audacity of this second of Inuyasha's crimes this night. He still owed his Master an apology, after all.

"You underestimate me _severely_, slave," he said as Inuyasha writhed and bucked against the press of him. Inuyasha smelled like fear, and he responded to that in the way that a hunting animal would—his words were a dog's growl, a low and dangerous bark. He dropped all but the collar on the floor. Using the tight press of his body so that Inuyasha could not get away, Sesshomaru drew the collar around his brother's throat, and pulled it tight. That dark head thrashed wildly in negation of the new decoration. Deliberately, Sesshomaru threaded the harsh leather through the buckle and pulled it tight with his teeth until it made the satisfying click of the locking mechanism triggering.

"Sesshomaru-!" The rest of the sentiment was cut off as Sesshomaru grabbed the chain and moved back, giving the illusion of freedom in the second before he jerked the metal hard enough to send Inuyasha catapulting backward to hit the ground, hard, and on his ass. "…you son-of-a-bitch!"

This curse was fairly true, so Sesshomaru did not anger overly at its utterance. In return he said, simply, "At least she's not a whore, as was your mother, brother. Besides…"

He was on top of him a second after that last word left his mouth. His fingers teasing the crude necklace that Inuyasha wore just underneath the dark leather—the chain that bound Inuyasha to that annoying human girl.

"…Don't play the virgin. Mine is not your first collar."

Inuyasha rained blows as violent as the thunderstorm going on outside. Sesshomaru ignored each and every one, intent on getting the red robe off of him instead. The fabric ripped in places under the bite of his claws, and with the fury of their struggle. He put a knee in Inuyasha chest, holding him to the smooth polished floor while he went about the work. The robe fell apart for him, with a tug here and a rip there, unveiling tanned, flawless, flesh inch by inch, until his brother was flailing against him from within nothing more than a pool of red like blood.

"Ill-trained, savage little human-animal," Sesshomaru commented when there was no more red cloth to contend with. His gaze devoured the exposed flesh, and _he_ devoured frustrated rage that came with it.

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha growled. The words were breathless underneath the crushing press of Sesshomaru's weight.

"Behave." _This_ was a command. It was no expressed overly loudly, but it was serious. His brother's enraged gaze stared into him, obstinate as ever. Sesshomaru increased the pressure by which he held him to the floor, feeling every trembling breath the other was taking. Slowly, the blows stopped falling. And then they stopped all together.

"Better," Sesshomaru uttered, darkly. "Not enough, but better."

Inuyasha was panting from his exertions, and the panting increased as Sesshomaru eased up and allowed him more breath to breathe. He moved back, enjoying, very much, the darkness of the collar set against the paleness of that trembling throat.

He got off of him completely, knelt beside him instead. Inuyasha watched him warily—a cornered animal of the most helpless kind.

Sesshomaru leaned in to taste his brother's quick, racing pulse with his tongue. The urge to bite down on that throbbing flesh was nearly overwhelming—prey captured _should_ be killed.

His dick throbbed with needy desire, competing with the need to kill in him in a way that had never happened before except for the instances where he'd gotten his brother's clothes off. It was an incredible sensation, these dueling desires, the need to fuck combined with the need to kill—the overwhelming _necessity_ to _conquer_ the being laying beneath him in every way possible.

Fight him. Fuck him. Eat him. He wanted it all.

Want of this magnitude was nearly alien to him. The only things he'd ever wanted as much were to fight his father in glorious death battle, and the Tessaiga—both of these things Inuyasha had denied him. His fangs sank into his brother's throat with the thought, and his dick hardened with the startled, pain-filled, cry that his brother issued in response.

His hand slid down his brother's stomach, and Inuyasha's hands came to still his path. It was a brief struggle to close his fist around Inuyasha's cock. He toyed with the silken feel of that flesh, seeking nothing from it at the moment but the invasiveness of the intimacy of the touch. Moments later, his fingers were sliding over Inuyasha's testicles, to plunge into the heated crack just beneath. His fingers moved with a fleshy memory over that warmed space to find the hot bud of the other's male's anus.

"You were too tight the last time," he breathed against that punished throat. "We should fix that. I want to fuck all night, little brother."

"No-"

Sesshomaru pressed against that heated bud, and any further response Inuyasha had to his words were torn away in the gasp that came from the invasive contact. Hot, tight, flesh closed around his finger as he pressed in a little further. His mouth came off that throbbing throat, and he leaned forward over the other, his mouth coming to trail against one flat nipple. "_No_?"

"Don't-" Inuyasha said.

"_Don't_," Sesshomaru mocked for desperate tone and inflection, then, with the utmost seriousness, "…tell me what to do. I'm going to breed you like the lowbred bitch you are. That's just what's going to happen. And when I'm done, you can go back to your friends…"

He grazed the nipple in his mouth with his teeth until the flesh hardened in helpless reaction for him. "…and pretend like it didn't happen. You seem _very_ good at that. Until then, all you have to do is please me."

He removed the finger he had slid, partially, inside his brother and grasped the length of chain. He turned his wrist so that the length of metal twined around it again and again, and, effectively, pulled Inuyasha up from the floor until they were face to face. There was no kindness in the kiss that he gave the other. He simply took what he wanted from him, mouth devouring Inuyasha's mouth for the sheer delectability of the flavor.

That mouth, though reluctant, had learned something of kissing. A jerk on the chain brought them closer—their mouths dueling in heated clash. When he broke that kiss, those dark eyes were filled again with that conflicted look that had so captured him the last New Moon. Desire swirled in that dark human gaze, a demon's desire, just the hint of it.

The animalistic growl came from deep within him in response to that look. His already interested dick swelled.

_Dangerous_, his mind warned, for the way his brother made him feel—he who hadn't felt anything like this in couple of centuries at least. But it was far too late for such warnings now. He tugged his brother even closer. "You are going to make me hurt you," he said, against the flesh of Inuyasha's mouth.

"I'm not afraid of you." Inuyasha said. His Adam's apple bobbed, as he swallowed hard around that lie.

"Understood," Sesshomaru said, and repositioned himself on the floor so that he was no longer kneeling, but sitting. He jerked the chain, quick and hard, and dragged his brother down over his lap. He was gifted, from this position with a rainfall of inky black hair, and smooth, silken, flawless skin. Inuyasha's stomach was pressed against Sesshomaru's thighs. Inuyasha's ass was doing the low, humping dance of freedom.

Sesshomaru shifted again, drawing one leg out from under the body resting against him. He put that leg down on top of Inuyasha's back—effectively trapping his brother in a leg lock that quickly became vice-like against all that worthless squirming.

"Demented," Inuyasha was saying, "Depraved-!"

Sesshomaru twisted his wrist so that the collar's chain unwound from him with the motion. Hand free, he brought his palm down fast on the flesh of that hot ass. That ass jumped for him. Inuyasha's whole body twisted like it had lightning, suddenly, running through it. It wasn't pain that was making his brother act this way, Sesshomaru noted, but indignation.

The urge to spank Inuyasha until he gave was compelling. Instead, he reached for the items that he had dropped earlier—the phallic-shaped devil's horn, and the small bottle that throbbed deep azure. He opened the bottle and poured the warm liquid down the crack of his brother's ass. He used the phallic-shaped horn to spread the warm liquid.

"…fucking _s-sick_ motherf-!"

He pressed the blunted end of the horn against Inuyasha's anus, effectively cutting off the other's words in favor of a horrified gasp of absolute shock. The thrashing increased. Inuyasha's hands were flat against the floor with the effort to free himself from the fleshy trap that was Sesshomaru's thighs. That ass twisted. Feet scrabbled along the smooth polished floor seeking any kind of purchase.

Sesshomaru simply held the grip, and pressed the horn in deeper, taking that ass inch by inch. His dick grew extremely, hot, throbbing, jealous. The heated oil made the invasion easier. He fucked him with the horn hard and slow, liking the way the flesh gave for him. Inuyasha issued wild, panicked cries for every inch Sesshomaru gained with the horn.

"S-s-stop," he panted, and then, "H-hurts-"

"Then be still," Sesshomaru said. He was halfway in now, and the next plunge was a brutal kind of thing that hit rock bottom. Inuyasha's howl sounded just under the noise of a brutal crack of thunder.

As much as Sesshomaru liked the sound of his brother screaming, he barely heard him this time.

"Spread your legs," he said, in response to the seemingly distant cries of the other.

Inuyasha's ass had devoured the devil's horn whole.

"Yes, like that. Relax, Inuyasha. If you push it out, I'm only going to put it back again. Be my good little bitch and take it all."

The flesh twitched around all but the ring at the end of the thing, and from that ring extended the inky black dog's tail that so favored Sesshomaru's own.

_Beautiful_, is what he thought as he stroked the jet-toned, feathery length of that tail. He transferred his grip from the feathery mass of that tail to Inuyasha's hair, and curled his hand into a fist within the silken mass. He pulled back hard, dragging his brother up off the floor, bending his body up and in a hard arch. He leaned down until he could speak in the other's ear. "You wanted the Shikon Jewel for this, right? To be like me? You look the part now, little brother. Perhaps even more so now than in your natural state."

He moved his leg, giving Inuyasha some room to maneuver. "Turn around."

He jerked that head in the interest of being obeyed quickly. That body turned for him as best it could considering the oddity of positioning.

It was a clumsy and desperate shifting of motion that gained him what he wanted. In a relatively mutual cooperation, Inuyasha came to be lying on his back between the tight vice of Sesshomaru's thighs. And there was that look again—underneath pain and indignation, there was undeniable…_interest_…in this.

"Hurts motherfucker," Inuyasha said. His words were a pant, his dark eyes were glossy and sable with lust.

A wild wind rode though the chamber and caused the amber candlelight to flicker and some to go out.

"You like it," Sesshomaru said. "Being handled. Roughed up. Rough _fucked_."

He let Inuyasha's hair go. His hand went to the collar that his brother wore. He undid the small ring from amongst the studs. His hand moved down over a body that was slick with sweat and shuddering for him. When he came to Inuyasha's dick, which was semi-erect, he slid the metal over the base of that flesh and then closed it until it clicked, tightly, in place. His claws played, lightly, over that flesh. He teased the silk and veins of that flesh until it began to swell for him against the tight constriction of the ring.

He leaned down until his mouth was poised over the hardening flesh he was toying with. His teeth grazed the tip as he spoke, "You owe me an apology, Inuyasha. Will you be reasonable and relent?"

His tongue lathed the tip of his brother's dick.

"I'm not apologizing to you, _rapist_," Inuyasha said.

That too long, half-metamorphosed grin slid across Sesshomaru's face again. He drew back from his brother's succulent flesh. The leg he had positioned on top of Inuyasha drew until the foot lay on his brother's hip. He kicked him hard enough to cause him to roll completely free of the trap he'd had him in.

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, and Sesshomaru became enchanted by the look of him. The long inky tail dangled between his legs and scraped the floor. The blackness of Inuyasha's hair, the smoothness of his skin but for the marks that Sesshomaru had made, set the tail off as if it was truly part of him.

Inuyasha just stood there, body stiff, fists balled at his sides, rage riding in the dark depths of his eyes, and let him stare. Sesshomaru took his time, lingering, for a while, on the glint of silvery metal that glittered in the candlelight at the base of his brother's semi-erect cock.

"You piss me off. Stop _staring_ at me like that," Inuyasha barked. His hands went to the collar about his throat in an attempt to work the thing off. Sesshomaru had not missed the rosy color that had darkened his brother's flesh under the weight of the iniquitous stare. _Human skin betrays so easily_, he thought. He considered the fact that the parts of Inuyasha that wanted to be touched…glowed…that sexy, embossed, helpless, crimson-rose tone.

"_Rougher_ then," Sesshomaru said, darkly. He surged to his feet in one smooth, inhuman motion and began to move back toward the thrones on the other side of the room. He dragged his brother-who was cursing and stumbling trying to keep up-behind him. He didn't move overly fast in his pacing, drawing the struggle between them out for as much humiliation as possible.

When he came to the thrones, he took the unoccupied seat, and jerked his brother face-to-face and kissing-close. "It's okay, little brother. I'm done playing now. I'm going to give you want you want."

"I don't want anything from you," Inuyasha snarled, and fought to put distance between them.

He was so busy struggling, in fact, he didn't see the dark eyed suit snap its empty head in their direction. He didn't see it get up and come at him at Sesshomaru's silent demonic command. He didn't notice until it had him. The thing grasped one arm, and drew it back and up. It kicked his foot out from under him so that he came down, face first, in Sesshomaru's lap. It pressed its hold on his captured arm, drew it up against his back in a painful arch that forced a scream from his throat with the promise of the potential break.

Sexy, desperate whimpers that were music to Sesshomaru's ears existed Inuyasha's mouth as he struggled with this new thing that had him. The pretty face pressed into Sesshomaru's crotch fought to get away from the feel of Sesshomaru's hard dick. The sensation drove the demon lord crazy with the possibilities inherent in the frantic bobbing of that dark, silken, head.

Sesshomaru drew Inuyasha's free arm behind his back to join the other, and the suit grabbed it as well, rending the dark haired male, effectively, even more helpless than he had been when he'd stepped foot into the room in the first place. Sesshomaru stoked inky hair, as Inuyasha bucked against him.

"Do you want to apologize _now_?" he asked, amiably enough.

The reply was muffled by the fact that Inuyasha's face was pressed hard against Sesshomaru's crotch when he made it. But there were teeth in it. The pain was minimal. The audacity, however, was unforgivable.

He undid the ties that held his robes together, while Inuyasha thrashed against him. He ripped the material of the robes apart so that the flesh beneath was exposed. He slid the cloth off his dick, and felt the coolness of the air against that throbbing flesh along with the heat of his brother's skin and breath.

His fingers tangled in the dark mass of Inuyasha's hair. The grip was hard enough to make his brother cry out. Sesshomaru guided that head to his cock. Lips and teeth grazed the head of that throbbing flesh and a white-fire hail of pleasure ran through him for the contact. He jerked that dark head to the side, and ran those satin lips up one side of his dick, before twisting it so that it ran up the other side. Inuyasha closed his mouth, and the thing that held his arms so neatly, drew them upwards in a painful arch that caused him to gasp. Sesshomaru brought that hot, open hole down on his turgid flesh. Inuyasha gagged and he forced that silken head down harder, making him swallow it all from tip to base.

He drew that head back slowly, feeling the convulsing constrictions of that throat beating against it until it was free but for the tip. He began again, slower this time, but with deliberate strokes that hit the back of Inuyasha's throat hard, time and again. What began clumsy gained a swift and undeniable rhythm, which was broken, only sometimes, by Inuyasha's continued effort to stop what was happening to him.

Sesshomaru twisted Inuyasha's head easily to get what he wanted. Saliva dripped down his dick. He could feel the hot press of teeth, and the seductive warmth of that tongue working together, driving his cock hot and hard. Every merciful panting breath Inuyasha managed to obtain slid, heated and frantic, over him. And when he was too disobedient, the empty thing that held him, this dark vessel that Sesshomaru controlled, slapped that ass, and drove him forward, with choking volition down on that cock so that he had to work hard to breath—so that he didn't fuck up too much or he was choked for the effort.

His dick flowered in that hard working mouth, his excitement rising for his brother's every tortured gasp and breath. Sesshomaru worked that mouth like it owed him money, taking everything it had to give. When slow and steady wasn't enough, he increased the pace, shoving that silken head down and hard upon himself, forcing himself in deeper with every press. Inuyasha had no choice but to work for his own pathetic comfort, sucking when the need arose so that he wasn't choked more than he had to be, his ass punished more than it had to be.

With his feet, Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha's legs apart at the knees so that he had absolutely no leverage. The position was sheer submission, and through hooded eyes, he watched his brother suck his dick in this submissive way—and the look of it, for him, was even better than the feel. He was harder than he'd ever been, and he literally had to force himself not to thrust his hips up from the chair and force even more dick into that hot hole. He changed nothing for a while, content to watch this most amazing show, as he was swallowed inch by inch and again and again.

Suddenly, he jerked that dark head free of his cock. Simultaneously, the thing that held Inuyasha switched its grip on him. It used both dark leathery arms to hold him now, and jerked him up into a standing position. Panting, Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and struggled in the arms of the thing that held him. Sesshomaru slid out of the chair, and let the open robes fall to the polished floor.

He moved to the side, and the demonic sex toy shoved Inuyasha forward and down. The dark head rested in the seat of the chair Sesshomaru had just occupied. The suit straddled his back and dragged itself forward until it was sitting on his back.

Sesshomaru slid behind his brother's struggling ass. The inky tail wagged for him as he knelt between Inuyasha's legs. His hand came down on that humping ass hard. Inuyasha yelped pleasantly enough for the blow. His fingers twined in the dark length of the tail, and he tugged at it. The ring grew taut, and he tugged harder as the devil's horn slid out for him by inches. That panicked ass learned to be still in the removal of the horn. Sesshomaru went about the task slowly, enjoying the way the stretched flesh sought to cling on to the thing, enjoying denying it that. Soon enough, it was free and clattering to the floor.

His dick was at the self-same entrance a moment later. The flesh twitched against the blunt head. He pressed in harder, as those hips worked to reject him. He slid past the tight, hot ring of the anus, and Inuyasha howled again, the sound competing with the storm for intensity.

This time, Sesshomaru showed him no mercy. He thrust hard for complete invasion of that space, taking that ass in one hard thrust that brought another cry from his brother. His claws dug into the flesh of one hip and he dragged that ass back at him as he pulled completely out and then thrust in again with the same force and volition. He picked up an immediate hard rough pace that was intensified by the fact that he raised himself up on one knee for a better angle and transferred the grip on that hip to the small of Inuyasha's back so that he forced that ass high up and at him.

He rode his brother wildly for the cries that he made—the startled gasps every time he hit rock bottom inside him, the panicked moans and intense little whimpers every time his hips smacked against that ass. Soon enough, he gave up kneeling all together, and stood crouched before that that ass—pounding it from this position so that he could go even deeper inside the other.

Tight and slick that hot hole swallowed him again and again. His brother's hips rocked, and Sesshomaru brought a punishing hand down on one rebellious ass cheek and then the other, leaving harsh red marks in his wake. He watched himself slam hard into that hot hole, pull completely out, and then take that intimate space again. Every renewed invasion made his dick harder.

He worked harder for what he wanted. This time when he plunged deep inside, he only withdrew to the tip, gaining a stuttered rhythm in his attack. Muffled moans drifted to him, panting breaths, as he rocked the body that belonged to him—at least _this_ night.

He didn't even attempt kindness, but fucked the other male like he'd paid good money for the privilege. His claws sunk into Inuyasha's hip again, drawing blood this time, as he forced that body further back and onto him—slamming into it hard, forcing it to give, to quake and to ride this violent thing out.

A moment later, he pulled out, and dropped a hard, punishing blow on Inuyasha's left ass cheek. "Apologize," he hissed.

The suit moved when he did, lifting off the dark haired male and giving Inuyasha the illusion of freedom as his arms were released for the barest second. Sesshomaru moved back, grabbed Inuyasha's leg and jerked him out of the chair. The suit leaned down and grasped Inuyasha's arms, and hit the ground in order to pin Inuyasha to the floor.

Sesshomaru jerked the leg that he held far apart from the other and slid into the space between. Flat on the floor, his brother struggled against the duality of his confinement as Sesshomaru found that hot hole again and pressed himself into it in this new positioning.

He bit his brother's shoulder. Claws raked Inuyasha's side. He left a toothy suction mark at the base of Inuyasha's throat as he screwed his way back inside.

Sesshomaru couldn't even remember what he wanted an apology for exactly. All of him was centered in the hot throb of his dick as he worked his way back inside his brother. Inuyasha howled for him, he scrambled and humped and tried to get away from him, but he did not issue the apology Sesshomaru wanted.

"_Ah_!" his brother cried as he fucked him stoke for stroke, _"Ahhhh! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _

Sesshomaru used his knee to force Inuyasha's thighs hard and apart, as he sunk down into him. With a brutal stroke, he struck his brother's prostate. The body beneath him took on a wild, epileptic jitter.

"Sess-Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped and the sound of his name sliding so libidinously from his brother's mouth gave him pause, before plunging down to hit that spot again.

He spread the legs beneath him wider, wide enough to hurt. "Yes?"

"I'm-I'm s-s-sorrry!" Inuyasha cried. "I'm s-so sooo sorry!"

Pleasure radiated through the demon lord. He realized that he wanted to see this person's face when he fucked him. He wanted to see that look again, the one that told him that this person liked to be ravished, liked to be taken, liked to be hurt.

The suit behaved to the specifications of his will. Its grip on Inuyasha changed. And Sesshomaru left that hot hole again as he and the thing he commanded dragged Inuyasha toward the heated cerulean and marble pool. The chains hung down over the blue waters from the ceiling and Sesshomaru let his brother go in order to reach up at a mass of them and tug them further down.

The silver metal glittered in the chamber's muted amber light as the thing Sesshomaru commanded lifted Inuyasha to his feet. Sesshomaru grabbed his brother by his long dark hair, and tossed him, carelessly into the mass of chains where Inuyasha became immediately entangled. He hung suspended over the cerulean waters, struggling within the spider web tangle of chains, which only made it worse.

The suit collapsed because Sesshomaru was done with it. He was done with lessons, and anything else that didn't have to do with the intense need surging through his dick. He watched Inuyasha struggle. He watched his brother's wrists become entangled in the chains, and then his ankles as he fought to free himself. Inuyasha was cradled just above the dark blue waters.

Sesshomaru stepped into the heated pool, and grasped the chains that held his brother, fitting himself between Inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha bucked and struggled where he was held—where dozens and maybe hundreds of slaves had been similarly held before him by a dead lord who had been replaced by another, far superior, Master.

Sesshomaru's claws raked a path down his brother's thigh. He leaned forward and drew his tongue over his brother's nipple. "I didn't hear you," he lied. "What did you say?"

Inuyasha stopped struggling so hard. He turned that gorgeous dark head away. Sesshomaru reached out, grasped inky hair, and turned that head back at him so that he could stare into the churning darkness of those eyes.

"I said I was sorry," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru drew in closer, thighs trembled on either side of him as he tightened the press of their bodies. Hard dicks dueled above cerulean waters.

He nodded in acknowledgement of the apology.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru tugged hard on the dark length of hair in his hand. "_Master_," he growled.

Dark eyes narrowed with familiar obstinacy. Sesshomaru jerked that head, hard and painfully to the side.

Inuyasha hissed. "Why do you look at me like that, _Master_?"

Sesshomaru let that inky hair go, his hand trailing down his brother's body to come to rest on one trembling thigh, and then move lower to part those legs further apart as he removed himself from the dueling of their dick and sought that hot hole again. He pressed hard until he had gained an inch, and then grasped one hip, in order to shove himself all the way inside the other.

Inuyasha howled like a wounded animal, and, again, Sesshomaru lent him no mercy. Claws locked into the flesh of that thigh, he pounded deep and hard into the incredible heat of his brother. The chains squealed with the rocking of the motion. He did not stop looking at him while he did this. He struck the prostate hard and immediately—because there was something that he wanted—something that he was desperate to see.

His breaths left in low dangerous animals growls as his brother moaned for him. Inuyasha did not like being looked at, and so, panting and writhing against his bonds, he closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru's growl this time was a dog's warning bark. That dark gaze snapped open.

Sesshomaru hit the spot that made his brother quiver again—a sound that was as close to a dog's noise as a human being could manage. Sesshomaru drowned in the sound and the other's that came with it as he hit that spot again and again, and watched desire light his brother's gaze until it was the predominant emotion riding there—a thing savage and hungry and so, so, very needy.

The swing of chains gained momentum, bringing that ass back to him again and again. He released his grip on that hip and reached up and slapped his brother's face lightly. Those dark eyes widened, and desire bled into them in a rushing wave.

"Who's going to be a good little bitch the rest of the night?" Sesshomaru asked, as Inuyasha's body started to shake and jitter with impending orgasm. He slapped him again, harder this time, hard enough to leave a light red mark on Inuyasha's cheekbone.

"I am," his brother cried in a wicked rush of breathless anticipation. "I am Master. I'll be good."

He watched the sun burst in his brother's eyes as Inuyasha let out a wild cry of pleasure and that ass tightened around him like a vice. Sesshomaru watched every wild, rocking moment of that orgasm. He thought his brother was beautiful dancing on his dick, but, even as his body tried to join Inuyasha on the pleasant journey, he denied it. He really did intent to fuck this person _all…night…long_.

* * *

"N-no m-m-more!" Inuyasha cried. "Please, Sess-_Master_ I…I…_Oh…Ohhhhh…Ahhhhhh_!"

They were upstairs, and dawn was rapidly approaching. The chamber had belonged to the former Master of the estate. The bed was huge and draped in black silk. Inuyasha was on top of Sesshomaru riding his dick for all he was worth. His hands were tied together and suspended above his head to the wrought iron poles hanging from the ceiling, and beneath him, Sesshomaru determined that Inuyasha was worth quite a fucking lot.

He frowned even as he felt impending orgasm close around him in a demanding wave. Inuyasha's eyes were screwed shut. His head whipped wildly as another orgasm took him and his dick erupted in sticky spurts of semen that came to coat Sesshomaru's chest in streams of heated warmth.

His brother's ass slammed down hard on his hips and set off a chain reaction that even Sesshomaru could not deny this time. He came, hard, into the tightness of the wild, twitching ass. The orgasm intensified a thousand-fold as dark eyes opened to stare down at him with a demon's dark desire—evenly matched.

_Fuck_, Sesshomaru though. _You_. _Naraku_.

* * *

He moved into the cover of the trees as the door to the house opened and the annoying girl rushed outside to meet Inuyasha. He watched her give pause in her run as she viewed the dark haired male.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't say anything. He just kept walking toward her and then past her to the front porch of the little house. She caught up with him quickly, laid a staying hand on his arm and turned him around.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm tired, Kagome," Inuyasha said, and tried to move away from her to continue his journey inside.

"What's this?" Kagome asked of the collar around Inuyasha's throat. "A collar? And there's a jewel shard in it. Inuyasha, where'd you get this?"

That dark head turned away from the girl, and snapped toward Sesshomaru's place, hidden in the boughs of the tree. The dark gaze lanced him.

"I found it," he said.

Sesshomaru smirked, liking, very much, the feel of the expression on his usually expressionless countenance…

…And left.


End file.
